jeff the killer vs tora no shi
by gab73333
Summary: jeff the killer una noche oscura se encuentra con un rival que podria traerle muchos problemas a el y a sus amigos. este nuevo enemigo es casi tan poderoso como zalgo, ¿podra jeff derrotar a este ser malevolo?
1. ¿un nuevo enemigo?

Nota del autor:mis queridos lectores, quiero aclarar que los personajes que aquí se mencionen son de sus correspondientes creepypastas. Ecepto tora, alex, andres y ilusion. Ellos son mis personajes

Cap. 1: ¿un nuevo enemigo?

Jeff the killer nuestro asesino favorito estaba volviendo de su ronda nocturna por las oscuras calles

-que larga noche-dijo jeff un poco cansado

Jeff estaba llendo a casa, si slender se daba cuenta de que llego tarde de nuevo lo mataria

Jeff sintio un escalofrio recorrer su columna

-que estraño- pronuncio el psicopata

De repente se escucho un grito desgarrador

-¿que carajos?- dijo jeff

Jeff corrio hacia donde se habia escuchado ese grito y se encontro con una escena que traumadia a una persona normal.

sangre en todas partes, Estaba en el piso un hombre mutilado, con las tripas hacia fuera y eso no era todo el hombre seguia vivo.

Jeff al darse cuenta de que el sujeto seguia vivo, saco su cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos decidido a acabar con el trabajo de quien habia echo eso

Cuando estaba a punto de apuñalar a ese sujeto una mano lo agarro de su muñeca

-¡hey que mal educado! El es mi presa- dijo una voz desconocida para jeff

-¿eh?- dijo jeff dandose vuelta para recibir un buen golpe en el rostro

El extraño se acerco al agonizante hombre

-¿te duele? Pues no lo sentiras despues, te lo prometo seras libre del sufrimiento en breve- dijo en un tono muy seco y escalofriante al mismo tiempo

El extraño saco un gancho de carnicero de la nada y se lo clavo el el medio de la cara al hombre matandolo de inmediato.

Ese sujeto contemplo el cadaver un momento

-no te ves muy bien, no te preocupes yo te arreglare- dijo mientras volvia a sacar su gancho.

Jeff se levanto y vio a al extraño levantando al cadaver

-¿Quién carajos te crees que eres para darme un golpe?- dice muy, muy enojado

-oh me habia olvidado de ti jeffy- dice el extraño

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?- pregunto jeff confundido

-sencillo, se todo sobre ti, se que mataste a tu madre, tu padre y a tu querido hermano liu. Se lo de jane y lo de nina, se que tus amigos son eyeless jack, ben drowned, sally y slenderman- dijo con una voz un poco aguda y psicotica

-¿Quién eres y como sabes tanto de mi?- pregunto jeff una vez mas

-que tonto soy me habia olvidado, soy tora no shi. dime tora si quieres- dijo el ahora conocido tora

-bien tora preparate para que te mate- dijo jeff mientras preparaba su cuchillo

-bien, aunque matarte no sea parte de mis planes me divertida un poco darte la paliza mas grande del mundo- dijo mientras tiraba el cadaver que cargaba

Jeff miro hacia el cadaver y se sorprendio un poco al ver una sonrisa grabada en el rostro irreconocible del cadaver

-¡no me menos precies jeffy!- grito tora para luego lanzarse hacia jeff

Jeff esquivo todos los ataques de tora, hasta que tora saco la artilledia pesada

-veo que los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no funcionan, bien jeffy te presento a las cadenas del destino-dijo mientras que de sus brazos salian cadenas con una kunai en la punta

-¡vaya! Esto se va a poner interesante- dijo jeff emocionado

Las cadenas atacaban a jeff pero con movimientos rapidos jeff esquivaba los ataques

-bien, basta de juegos infantiles es hora de la verdadera diversion- dijo tora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡perfecto! yo ya me estaba aburriendo-dijo jeff con una gran confiaza en si mismo

-no te confies demaciado jeffy, todo puede cambiar.-dijo tora ampliando su sonrisa

Tora desaparecio entre las sombras

-ja, cobarde- dijo jeff un poco decepcionado de su rival

De repente salio de la oscuridad y le dio un golpe en la espalda

-ah, maldito hijo de puta- dijo jeff sobandose el lugar donde lo habia golpeado

Tora aparecio en frente de jeff

-alex, andres salgan de donde esten y maten a este tonto- grito tora

De las sombras aparecian dos figuras masculinas

-SR. Tora ¿nos llamo?- pregunto uno de los sujetos

-SR. Tora ¿quiere que liquidemos a este idiota?-volvio a preguntar el otro sujeto

Se reveladon las dos figuras, dejando ver a dos muchachos jovenes que llevaban mascaras blancas

-saquensen sus mascaras y preparensen para pelear- dijo tora a sus ayudantes

Los dos muchachos se sacaron las mascaras y dejaron ver sus rostros que podrian matar de un ataque cardiaco a cualquiera.

El sujeto mas pequeño tenia la mitad de su cara quemada y dañada como si hubieran tratado de arreglarla, y el sujeto mas alto tenia toda su cara con cicatrices de cirujias, su rostro en serio parecia un rompecabesas.

-dejame presentartelos, el muchacho mas pequeño es alex mejor conocido como two faces, y el otro mas grande es andres pero puedes llamarlo otherface-dijo tora presentando a sus ayudantes.

-sera un gusto mandar a dormir a tus amigos, y despues tu descansaras eternamente-dijo jeff alargando mas su sonrisa.

-no te confies jeff the killer- dijo otherface

-si, jeff woods seras asesinado por los hermanos petrov- dijo alex

Los dos ayudantes atacadon a jeff rapidamente a jeff.

Jeff recibio golpes por parte de los dos muchachos

-basta, hijos de puta, los dos ya pueden ir firmando su testamento- dijo jeff rojo de ira

Los dos ayudantes riedon psicoticamente

-adios jeff woods- dijeron al unisono los dos muchachos

-¿Dónde estan cobardes?-pregunto jeff

-estas perdido, estas muerto.-dijo una voz

-¿quien habla?- pregunto jeff

-soy ilusion, otro sirviente de tora-respondio el sujeto

Ilusion se revelo ante jeff

Ilusion era otro muchacho con mascara blanca con decoraciones rojas

-el amo tora me dijo que te distrajera- dijo calmadamente ilusion

-perdi mi tiempo en vano- dijo jeff casi gritando

-si- dijo muy calmado ilusion

-maldito- grito jeff mientras se lanzaba hacia ilusion

Jeff logro acertarle y dañar a ilusion pero ilusion desaparecio y se escucho una risa

-jeff woods ¿Por qué crees que me dicen ilusion?- pregunto con tono sarcastico

-Mal nacido-grito jeff-tanto miedo de morir tienen ustedes-

Una nota callo del cielo y jeff la tomo

La nota decia: querido jeff, nuestra pelea solo fue el principio pero pronto nos volveremos a ver, con mucho afecto tora no shi. Posdata: sera mejor que te apures a volver a casa, sino slendy se enojada.

Jeff recordo que tenia que volver a casa y fue lo mas rapido

5 minutos despues

-¡JEFF!- grito slenderman-cuantas veces te dije que no llegaras tarde a cenar-

-estas jodido amigo mio-dijo jack

-corre jeff corre-dijeron al unisono ben y sally

-¿Por qué me pasa lo malo a mi?- dijo nuestro amigo psicopata mientras era perseguido por los tentaculos de slender

Notas del autor: ¿les gusto? Si no les gusto tienen todo el derecho a tirarme tomates, dejen reviews si

Depende de ustedes si quieren que continue

Bye nos leemos luego


	2. la trampa de tora

Notas del autor: bien este es el segundo capitulo, la verdad nunca pensé que actualizaría, en serio. Bueno los personajes aquí mencionaros son de sus respetivos creepypastas pero tora, Alex, Andrés e ilusión son míos

Cap 2: la trampa de tora

Era de noche y tora estaba planeando algo con sus ayudantes.

-bien muchachos, este es el plan. Quiero jugar un poco mas con Jeff Woods antes de mandarlo a descansar eternamente.-dijo tora con una voz similar a la del joker

-¿y como hademos para que el venga a jugar? de seguro se negara si le preguntamos.-dijo Andrés

-calla ardilla raquítica con retraso- dijo casi gritando el líder de ese extraño grupo

Ilusión y Alex aguantaban las ganas de soltar una carcajada

-bien prosigo, Alex y Andrés vayan a atraer a Jeff y a sus amigos si es posible, ilusión tu te encargadas de crear la sala de juegos y una vez que termines ve a ayudar a este par de retrasados mentales a traer a Jeffy.- dio la orden el joven líder -¿escucharon? ¿O acaso tendré que sacar a las cadenas del destino?-pregunto con tono amenazante

-¡no! ¡No es necesario! Enseguida SR. Tora –dijeron al unísono los tres sirvientes

-¡pues entonces largo de mi vista!- grito tora

Los sirvientes de tora se fueron a cumplir las órdenes.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ``LA FAMILIA CREEPYPASTA´´

-Jeff, Ben y Jack necesito que me hagan un favor, masky y hoodie no pueden mantener el bosque solos así que vayan a ayudarlos- dijo nuestro delgado amigo slender

-¿y si no queremos?- dijeron al unísono los tres jóvenes

-los estrangulare hasta que no quede ni una solo pizca de aire en sus pulmones- dijo muy sencillo y calmado el hombre sin rostro

-pues por las buenas si- dijeron los muchachos para después irse a cumplir con la tarea

Unos minutos mas tarde Jeff, Ben y Jack se encontraron con masky y hoodie

-masky es bueno volverte a ver querido amigo- dije Jeff estrechando su mano con la de masky

-lo mismo digo Jeff- dijo masky

Después de los saludos, los muchachos fueron haciendo una ronda de vigilancia por grupos.

Masky y Jeff

Jack y hoodie

Y Ben al parecer le toco estar solo en el frío bosque.

-siempre me dejan lo más peligroso a mí- reprochaba el joven

Mientras tanto con los hermanos petrov.

-¡vaya! ¿Este bosque le pertenece a slender? Debió costarle una fortuna- dijo un muy impresionado Andrés

-calla bruto, este bosque le perteneció a slender desde hace ya mucho tiempo-aclaro Alex

-¡ah! Cierto, bueno busquemos a esos tontos y vámonos de aquí- dijo Andrés

-¿que pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto Alex

-no, es que si terminamos este trabajo el SR. Tora nos premiada- dijo Andrés

-tienes razón, démoslos prisa-dijo emocionado Alex

Los dos grupos estaban caminando por todo el bosque hasta que…

-¡al fin los encontramos!-dijeron los petrovs

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en el bosque del SR. Slender?- pregunto con una voz enojada masky

-¡ustedes de nuevo!- exclamo Jeff

-¡OH! Hermano ese es Jeff Woods, ¿Cómo estas Jeffy?-pregunto en tono infantil Andrés

-¿Jeff de donde conoces a estos sujetos?- pregunto masky

-me enfrente a ellos una ocasión, y créeme son muy rápidos y pueden camuflarse con las sombras, así que si vas a pelear ten cuidado-dijo Jeff

-¡que alegría otro rival al cual humillar! Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo muy emocionado Alex

Los hermanos rápidamente se camuflaron entre las sombras

-¡mierda! se escondieron- dijo masky

-no bajes la guardia- le aconsejo Jeff

Jeff y masky se pusieron espalda con espalda para evitar que los sirvientes de tora los ataquen

Mientras tanto en la nueva sala de juegos

-ya esta la sala de ilusiones ópticas solo falta que ese par de inútiles traigan a Jeff y a sus amigos, Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos.- dijo ilusión

Ilusión se tele transporto (no me pregunten como) hacia donde estaba el grupo 2

Hoodie y Jack estaban vigilando una parte del bosque.

De repente apareció ante ellos la figura intangible de ilusión

-veo que ustedes serán mis victimas, bueno no hay de otra, tengo que conformarme con la basura- dijo ilusión muy confiado

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto hoodie

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Jack

-yo nada, solo quiero matarlos de la forma mas sádica que existe, solo eso-dijo muy calmado ilusión

-¡ja! No me hagas reír ¿tu y que ejercito?- dijo con mucha confianza hoodie

-este ejercito- dijo mientras se dividía en dos luego en tres, cuatro y cinco partes y Haci sucesivamente haciendo aparecer un ejercito de ilusiones

Jack y hoodie se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a eso

-hoodie, ¿puedo decirte algo?- pregunto Jack

-¿Qué?- dijo hoodie

-no tuviste que abrir la boca- dijo Jack

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienen miedo?- pregunto ilusión con una sonrisa que se ocultaba bajo su mascara

-¡ja! Acabaremos con esos trucos baratos- dijo hoodie con una sonrisa confianzuda

-bien, esta bien, acaben con ellos muchachos- dijo ilusión

Ilusión se tele transporto (no me pregunten como lo hizo)

Los clones de ilusión atacaron sin piedad a Jack y hoodie.

Jack y hoodie se encarnizaron en una pelea con esos clones, un clon ataco por la espalda a hoodie otro le dio un buen golpe en el estomago a Jack, en resumen hoodie y Jack estaban perdiendo esa batalla

Mientras tanto con Jeff y masky

Jeff y masky aun seguían en guardia esperando pacientemente a que sus rivales se revelen.

-para mi que ya se fueron- dijo masky

-no te confíes ellos quieren que nos descuidemos para luego atacarnos por la espalda- dijo Jeff a su compañero

-Jeff Woods… tu mataste a toda tu familia sin piedad.- se escucho una voz

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto Jeff al aire

-Tim… tu vendiste casi toda tu humanidad a ese tal slenderman- se volvió a escuchar la voz

-no es cierto, eso no es cierto- negaba masky

-no lo niegues Tim, no niegues tu pasado- volvió a hablar la voz

-¡masky no escuches esa voz! ¡Es una trampa!- advirtió Jeff a su amigo

De la nada Alex y Andrés aparecieron y con un extraño gas rosa hicieron dormir a masky

-hijos de puta, déjenlo o sino…-

-o sino ¿Qué? Jeff Woods- dijo Alex con una mirada fría

-vas a matarnos, no me hagas reír- dijo Andrés con una sonrisa psicópata

Jeff saco su cuchillo y corrió contra ellos pero unas cadenas lo atacaron y lo aprisionaron

-la libertad… es una ilusión- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Jeff cuando un gas rosa hizo que cayera dormido

Mientras tanto con el grupo 2

Jack y hoodie aguantaban los ataques de los clones de ilusión

-¿de donde salen tantos clones?- pregunto Jack

-ese sujeto es un cobarde, son mas que nosotros.- dijo hoodie

-no sobrevivirán- dijo uno de los clones de ilusión

-dulces sueños- dijo otro clon lanzando una granada de gas

La granada de gas callo al lado de Jack haciendo que el recuerde sus días cuando el estaba en la segunda guerra mundial

-¡Jack muévete!- grito hoodie

La granada estallo haciendo que este quede inconciente

-¡Jack!- grito una vez más hoodie

Un clon se tele transporto atrás de hoodie

-duerme bien-dijo mientras una gran nube de humo rosa fue hacia hoodie.

Hoodie se sintió debilitado y callo en sueño.

Un tiempo después

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto un debilitado Jeff

Jeff miro alrededor y noto a sus amigos en el suelo.

-Jack, masky hoodie levántense- ordeno Jeff

Los tres mencionados se empezaron a mover torpemente.

Cuando por fin los chicos se levantaron.

Miraron a su alrededor, estaban en un lugar similar a un circo

-¿en donde demonios estamos?-pregunto hoodie

-si lo supiera te lo diría- dijo masky

Unas luces rojas iluminaron el lugar dejando ver con más claridad la sala.

-bienvenidos a mi juego- dijo una voz conocida para Jeff

-¿con que? al fin muestras la cara ¿verdad tora?- dijo Jeff mientras sacaba su cuchillo

-SIP, y voy a matarte apenas termine de jugar con tus amigos- dijo mientras que de su espalda salían cadenas con kunais listas para atravesar a sus objetivos.

Las cadenas fueron directo hacia Jack.

-¡cuidado!- grito Jeff mientras empujaba a Jack lejos de las cadenas

Las cadenas atraparon a Jeff y lo levantaron

-tonto e inútil Jeff, vas a morir acéptalo.-dijo tora con una sonrisa

De repente salieron ilusión, Alex y Andrés

-OK, ustedes van a morir en mis manos- dijo ilusión

- y nosotros. ¿Acaso te dejadas la diversión para ti solo ilusión?- dijeron los hermanos

-no se preocupen les dejare dar el ultimo golpe- dijo ilusión

-¿en serio crees que tu y esos dos van a matarnos?- pregunto masky

-si, no dejaremos ni polvo de sus huesos- dijo Andrés

Ilusión hizo un movimiento con sus manos y de la nada apareció un muchacho

-Ey ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto confundido el joven

Ilusión atravesó con su mano el pecho del joven y le arranco el corazón, se levanto un poco la mascara y con su aliento prendió fuego el corazón y lo volvió a meter en su lugar.

El joven callo muerto

-solo para eso lo trajiste ¿para mostrarnos como matas a tus victimas?- pregunto hoodie

-3… 2… 1… ¡levántate!- dijo ilusión apuntando el cuerpo inerte

El cadáver empezó a moverse descontroladamente y sufrió una especie de metamorfosis.

La joven tenia garras de acero, colmillos afilados y se podía notar que aumento considerablemente su musculatura.

-ilusión #1 acaba con ellos- dijo ilusión

La bestia que había creado ilusión ataco salvajemente a los muchachos.

-¡su muerte Será lo que alimente al gran tora!- grito el ex humano

-maldición, este sujeto va en serio- dijo Jack

Mientras tanto con tora y Jeff

Tora estaba apretujando a Jeff con sus cadenas

-bien, primero veras morir a tus amigos luego te matare- dijo tora

Tora llevo a Jeff donde se encontraban los demás

-mi señor tora, ya tiene a Jeff en sus manos, matémoslo ahora-dijo ilusión

-no, primero quiero que vea a sus amigos morir- dijo tora con una sonrisa psicópata

-OK- dice ilusión-apúrate para matarlos ilusión #1- grito a su creación

-Alex, Andrés ayuden a esa abominación a acabar con estos tontos-ordeno tora

-a la orden SR. Tora- dijeron al unísono los hermanos

Otherface y two faces corren hacia los muchachos portando bisturís de medico como arma.

-hora de que el infierno se desate- dijo two faces

-morirán, morirán en nuestras manos y antes de matarlos les arrancaremos sus caras para luego usarlas como nuestras nuevas mascaras- dijo otherface con una cara de psicópata total

-inténtalo bastardo- dijo Jack

-bien tomemos algo de orden. Eyeless Jack peleada contra otherface, masky contra two faces y hoodie contra ilusión #1- dijo tora en plan de querer hacer un torneo

Otherface ataco descontroladamente a Jack con su bisturí.

Alex se camuflo entre las sombras tratando de confundir a masky.

Y finalmente la abominación de ilusión #1 ataco como si fuera un animal salvaje a hoodie.

-acabad con ellos trío de inútiles- ordeno ilusión

-ilusión el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo y nadie mas- dijo tora

-a cierto, o siento señor- se disculpo ilusión

La pelea estaba perdida, los sirvientes de tora estaban ganando, ya no había escapatoria de las manos de la muerte.

De repente… de la nada salio una flecha que cruzo entre two faces y otherface para quedar incrustada en la cabeza de ilusión #1

-¡que carajos!- grito sorprendido ilusión al ver a su creación caer al suelo inerte

Tora estaba distraído y sintió que alguien cortaba las cadenas que el controlaba.

En efecto, un muchacho con ropa de elfo había cortado las cadenas con una espada

-¡Ben!- gritaron los amigos de este

-creyeron que me iba a perder la diversión, pues se equivocan- dijo con mucho orgullo el muchacho

-nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte enano-dijo Jeff aun atado con unas cuantas cadenas- ¿podrías echarme una mano?-

-con gusto- dijo mientras cortaba las cadenas restantes

-bien- dijo mientras se levantaba-es hora de ir a dormir tora- dijo un sonriente Jeff

-¡ja! Crees que por estar libre y tener a otro aliado vas a vencerme- dijo tora endorsando una sonrisa que casi no cabía en su cara

-mi señor ¿quiere que acabe con el y sus amigos?- pregunto un muy servicial ilusión

-si, acábalos y si fallas… date por muerto- amenazo tora a su sirviente

-no fallare, yo nunca fallo- dijo ilusión

-mas te vale- dijo tora mientras se acercaba a sus otros dos sirvientes- y ustedes dos no permitan que ellos me sigan-

-si señor- dijeron al unísono los hermanos

Tora salía corriendo de la sala

-no permitiré que huyas- dijo masky siguiendo a tora

Los hermanos se percataron de eso y lo detuvieron

-no pasadas- dijo con vos muy grave otherface

-si quieres pasar primero tendrás que matarnos- dijo two faces

-que sea así entonces- dijo masky sacando un cuchillo que tenía escondido

Los dos hermanos se camuflaron entre las sombras (¿acaso es lo único que saben hacer?).

Mientras tanto en la mansión de slender

-esos chicos ya se tardaron mucho- dijo slender

-¡hola hermano!- grito un ser similar a slender solo que con una mascara y un traje colorido.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí splendor?!-pregunto un poco enojado slender

-¿que acaso tu hermano no puede venir a visitarte y tomar un poco de te?- pregunto splendor.

-bueno si pero ahora no puedo porque estoy muy preocupado- dijo slender

-¿Qué paso? Sally esta enferma, Jeff mato a Ben por ``accidente´´ o que- dijo splendor preocupado

-mande a los muchachos a vigilar el bosque con masky y hoodie y resulta que no han regresado aun- dijo slender mientras miraba por la ventana

-pues ve a buscarlos- dijo ya calmado splendor

-odio admitirlo pero tienes razón- dijo slender-cuida a Sally mientras no estoy ¿OK?

-si ve, no te preocupes- dijo splendor

-bien, vuelvo enseguida- dijo slender mientras desaparecía

Mientras tanto…

Ilusión peleaba contra Jeff y Ben

-quédense quietos Haci morirán en forma rápida y sin dolor- dijo ilusión mientras mandaba varios fragmentos de cristales rotos hacia Jeff y Ben

-Ben tu cúbreme yo lo atacare- dijo Jeff

-esta bien- dijo Ben

Ilusión estaba lanzando los fragmentos hacia Jeff pero Jeff los esquivaba muy rápidamente

-¡quédate quieto joder!- grito muy enfadado ilusión

Jeff dio un salto y con cuchillo en mano aterrizo atravesando a ilusión.

Ilusión se tele transporto atrás de Jeff, y Jeff se dio vuelta para darle un golpe tan fuerte el la cara que rompió su mascara.

-¡maldito hijo de puta! Me rompiste mi mascara… nunca te lo perdonare- dijo ilusión muy enojado

-¡ja! ¿Acaso eres tan feo como tus amigos?- dijo Jeff en tono burlón

Ilusión mostró su rostro dejando atónito a Jeff.

Ilusión no tenía rostro pero no como slenderman sino que en ves de rostro había solo neblina y humo.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Jeff

-yo solo soy una ilusión- dijo ilusión para luego desaparecer

Mientras tanto con hoodie, Jack y masky

Los tres jóvenes estaban peleando con los hermanos petrovs los cuales estaban ocultos en las sombras

-¡salgan cobardes!- grito Jack

-atrás de ti- se escucho la voz de Alex

Jack y los demás se dieron vuelta y no había nadie

-ellos quieren jugar psicológicamente con nosotros, tengan cuidado-dijo masky

-malditos, usan las tácticas del SR. Slender- dijo hoodie

De repente salieron de la oscuridad con sus bisturís

-¡mueran!-gritaron los hermanos

De la nada apareció slender

-¡chicos al fin los encuentro!- dijo contento slender

Por accidente los sirvientes de tora apuñalaron a slender

-¡Ey que carajos!- grito slender para luego darse vuelta y ver a los hermanos

-hermano creo que será mejor irnos- dijo Andrés

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Alex

Los hermanos se camuflaron en las sombras

-nunca podrán acabar con tora no Shi- se escucho la voz de ilusión a lo lejos

Slender sintió una puntada en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre

-¿le pasa algo SR. Slender?- pregunto masky

-no, no es nada- dijo slender

-slendy estoy sintiendo algo de mentira en tus palabras- dijo Jeff-¿Qué ocultas?-

-no oculto nada, solo que…- slender no sabia que decir

-¿solo que?- repitió en forma de pregunta Jeffy

-creo que escuche el nombre de tora no Shi en alguna parte o tal vez me enfrente a el-dijo slender

-¡lo conoces!- gritaron todos

-bueno si tal vez lo conozca- dijo slendy

-cuéntanos todo sobre ese bastardo- dijo Jeff

-bueno Etoo…-

Notas del autor: en mal momento vengo a interrumpir pero esto continuada en el siguiente capitulo

Me olvidaba leyeron que ilusión puede crear enemigos bueno por eso quiero que me manden sus OC si quieren aparecer en la historia.

Dejen reviews ¿OK?

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	3. el origen de tora

Notas del autor: agradezco los comentarios (fueron pocos pero me levantaron el animo) este es el capitulo 3.

Los personajes aquí presentes son de sus respetivos creepypastas pero tora, Andrés, Alex e ilusión son míos.

CAP 3: el origen de tora no Shi

Jeff y los demás estaban alrededor de slender para poder escuchar la historia

-habla sobre ese bastardo slendy- dijo Jeff

-bueno… tora no Shi es algo con lo que no tuvieron que enfrentarse- dijo slender- aun recuerdo esa risa tan diabólica-

FLASHBACK:

Slender estaba recorriendo el bosque como siempre lo a echo y encontró a unos campistas

-al fin un poco de diversión- dijo slender-voy a ``recibirlos amablemente´´-

Cuando slender salio de los árboles listo para matar a sus victimas, una cadena con una kunai atravesó la cabeza de uno de los campistas.

Los demás campistas (que por cierto eran 4) miraron horrorizados la escena.

De los árboles salio un muchacho de pelo negro y despeinado vestido con jeans oscuros y desgarrados, camisa negra de mangas cortas con una chaqueta gris por encima, guantes tipo rock Star con cadenas saliendo de sus brazos. Se acercaba a los otros campistas endorsando una sonrisa.

-veo que los asusto mi cadena, pues ella marcara vuestros destinos- dijo el muchacho- su destino es la muerte, todos tienen ese destino pero yo adelantare el proceso-

El muchacho comenzó a reír frenéticamente

-y a este ¿Qué bicho le pico?- pensó slenderman

Inmediatamente el muchacho saco un gancho salto encima de otro campista y le clavo el gancho en la traquea, los demás campistas trataron de huir pero…

-¡OH! ¿Quieren huir de su destino? Pues eso es imposible- dijo mientras que unas cadenas salían de su espalda y persiguieron a los 3 campistas restantes atravesándolos

-tuvieron que querarse quietos si no era yo quien los mataba de seguro iba a ser slenderman- dijo el joven- ¿no es Haci slendy?-dijo el joven mirando al lugar donde se ocultaba slender

Slender se sobresalto al ver que ya lo descubrió

-mierda- musito slender-¿quien eres y que haces en mi bosque?

-¡OH, que tonto soy me olvide de mis morales! Soy tora no Shi-dijo tora

Uno de los campistas se movía un poco

-vaya nunca falta un terco en el grupo- dijo tora mientras se acercaba al campista

-No me mates por favor- dijo el campista entre llantos

-se que te duele, pero no te preocupes te liberare de tu sufrimiento- dijo tora mientras atravesaba el cráneo del joven con una kunai

-se ve que te gusta matar-dijo slender

Tora no contesto

-¡Ey! Contesta te estoy hablando- dijo slender enojado

-¿malinka? ¿Malinka? Suena el acorde- dijo tora mientras sacaba su gancho

-¿Qué?-dijo slender confundido

-estoy tan loco como una matryoshka- dijo tora

-¿de que sanatorio mental escapaste?- dijo slender

-¡eres gracioso! Lastima que no me gusten los bromistas- dijo tora mientras tiraba una kunai a slender

-¡Ey! ¿Quieres morir joven? Entonces que sea así-dijo slender mas enojado

Tora lanzo más kunais a slender

-¡ajajá! Tendrás que usar más que eso para lastimarme- dijo slender

-no te confíes demasiado, todo puede cambiar-dijo tora mientras desaparecía entre los árboles

-¡ja! Cobarde- dijo slender

-¡KITSASU!-grito tora desde atrás de slender

Unas cadenas salieron de la espalda de tora aprisionando a slender

-¡¿Qué carajos?!- dijo slender

-slender tu peor error fue existir- dijo tora con una sonrisa psicópata-go to hell-

Tora lanzo sus kunais hacia slender.

Slender callo de rodillas y tora se acercaba a el entonando una canción conocida

-5 2 4, es un mensaje que pensé en enviar… las cosas siempre van a ser así me volví matryoshka- cantaba tora- bye bye slender- dijo tora clavando una kunai en el pecho de slenderman

Tora se fue dejando a un moribundo slender

Horas después slender se levanto

-gracias a zalgo que puedo curarme rápidamente- dijo slender escuchando la risa lunática de tora

FIN DE FLASHBACK…

-nunca me imagine que ese sujeto fuese tan fuerte- dijo Ben un poco asustado por la historia

-si ese tal tora es tan fuerte entonces ¿Por qué no nos mato y asusto terminado?- dijo Jack

-slendy ¿sabes el origen de tora?-

-si, fui a preguntarle a zalgo sobre tora no Shi…-

FLASHBACK…

Slender estaba en la sala del trono de zalgo

-slender ¿Qué haces aquí en mi humilde morada?-pregunto el amo del dolor

-vengo a preguntarle acerca de tora no Shi-dijo slender

-¿Shi? Pues veras Shi es uno de mis esclavos que escapo al mundo de los humanos-dijo zalgo-lo cree a partir de mi sangre y de miles de almas, podría decir que es uno de mis tantos hijos-

-¡es su hijo!-exclamo slender

-si, solo se lo de Shi pero no me suena el nombre tora- dijo el señor del sufrimiento

-gracias gran zalgo por su atención- dijo slender

-vuelve cuando quieras- dijo el rey de la oscuridad

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¡es hijo de zalgo!- gritaron los muchachos

-tal vez solo se eso de el- dijo slender

De repente se escucho un sonido

-¿quien esta ahí?- pregunto masky

De la oscuridad salio una criatura horrible

La cara de esta criatura era fría literalmente con una lengua de víbora y alas de demonio

-¿quien será el primero al que me voy a comer?-dijo esta criatura

-¿que carajos es esa cosa?-pregunto hoodie

Ilusión apareció de la nada con una mascara nueva

-hola queridos enemigos-saludo fríamente ilusión- permítanme presentarles a cold

-amo ilusión ¿a quien mato primero?-pregunto la criatura llamara cold

-mátalos a todos excepto al chico de la sonrisa eterna, el es Mio- dijo ilusión

-ok amo-dijo cold

Jeff y los demas se prepadaron para pelear contra cold

Notas del autor: de nuevo en mal momento vengo a interrumpir ¿verdad? Esto continuada en el prosimo capitulo

Referencias_

Cuando tora canta en el flashback hace referencia a la cancion matryoshka de miku hatsune y gumi megpoid.

Kitsasu es una ``habilidad´´ que se le dio a kaito en el drama vocaloid en ``tentacion de m´´ en la cual consiste dejar desnudo a kaito por suerte este fic es T y no M aparte me negue a dejar en ridiculo a Tora

Posdata: cmpli con mi palabra P. Y. Z. K tu OC esta en la historia

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	4. el origen de tora (2parte)

Notas del autor: ¡vaya! El capitulo 4 lo actualice rápido como los otros

Los personajes aquí presentes son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero tora, Alex, Andrés e ilusión son míos (y cold es de P.Y.Z.K)

CAP 4: el origen de tora (2parte)

Jeff y los demás se prepararon para enfrentarse a cold

-prepárense, estamos a punto de tener un largo día- dijo Jeff a sus compañeros

Cold corrió hacia Jeff

-ven aquí bestia apestosa- dijo Jeff para molestar a cold

Cold estaba apunto de atacar a Jeff pero recordó las palabras de su amo ``mátalos a todos menos al chico de la sonrisa eterna´´

Cold paro en seco y cambio su rumbo hacia Ben

-¡mierda! ¿Por qué a mi?- dijo Ben mientras empezaba a correr

-no te preocupes ven yo te ayudo- dijo Jack

Jack fue por detrás de la bestia y el tomo del cuello con una llave tipo militar

-suéltame pitufo ultra desarrollado- dijo cold

-mantenlo así Jack-dijo hoodie

Hoodie le dio varios golpes a cold en el estomago

-deja a cold-dijo cold mientras se liberaba de la llave de Jack y lo tiraba como si fuera basura

-cold los matara- dijo cold enojado

Cold tomo una bocanada de aire y soplo, una ráfaga de viento derribo a hoodie

Mientras tanto…

Ilusión admiraba como se sirviente atacaba sin piedad a Jack y hoodie

-¡ajajá! Sabia que con las combinaciones perfectas crearía a un ser excepcional- dijo ilusión orgulloso de su creación

-¿tu eres un sirviente de tora no Shi?- se escucho la voz de slender

-si, y veo que conoces a mi amo y señor-dijo ilusión ya sabiendo que hablaba con slender

-¿quien es en realidad tora Shi? necesito saberlo- dijo slender-si me lo dices tal vez no te mate aquí y ahora-

-bien, de todas maneras te matare… tora no Shi es un semi demonio, mitad demonio mitad humano- dijo ilusión- todo empezó cuando un joven muchacho empezó a trabajar en el negocio de su padre el jefe de una… mafia-

HISTORY…

El joven Tora hijoki japonés de 16 años, era un joven alejado de la sociedad y de su familia, su madre murió apenas el tenia 5 años su padre daegon hijoki trabajaba como líder de una mafia yakuza muy famosa en Japón y por eso no tenia tiempo para el.

Tora no aguantaba que su padre no le pusiera atención así que decidió unirse a la mafia del mismo

-¿hijo estas seguro de tu elección? Te advierto que es muy peligroso- advierte el señor daegon

-padre yo solo quiere tu respeto y si para eso tengo hacer esto que así sea- dijo tora

-bien hijo, bienvenido seas-dijo daegon para luego abrasar a su hijo en forma de bienvenida a su nueva vida

Tora empezó su carrera de mafioso en la yakuza como un simple ladrón, después fue con el tiempo subiendo en la escala de socios, de ladrón paso a ser socio común de socio común paso a ser guarda espaldas y de guarda espaldas paso a ser prestamista y luego finalmente paso a ser algo que le iba de mil maravillas… ASESINO

Tora tenía formas especiales de matar a la gente: estrangularlas con una cadena, apuñalar miles de veces con una kunai el débil cuello de sus victimas, empalarlas y su favorita personal colgarlos con ganchos de carnicero y ponerles una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tora sentía que ser asesino era su trabajo por naturaleza puesto que sentía una descarga eléctrica muy placentera cada ves que se manchaba las manos con sangre ajena.

Tora siempre negaba que su padre le subiera de puesto en la mafia porque en serio le gustaba matar hasta que un día gris y tormentoso…

-tora tengo una misión importante para ti- dijo daegon

-¿en serio padre? ¿Cuál es?- pregunto el joven entusiasmado

-tendrás que destruir una organización rival a la nuestra- dijo daegon

-fácil- dijo sencillo tora

Esa misma noche fue al lugar en el que se reunirían la mafia rival, equipado con su fiel gancho de carnicero, unas kunais y una cadena, tora estaba lista para una masacre

Los guarda espaldas de los sub-jefes estaban cuidando la puerta –esto es demasiado fácil- dijo el asesino

Tora corrió hacia los guarda espaldas

-¡Ey! ¿Quien carajos eres?- pregunto un guarda espaldas

-tu futuro asesino- dijo con una sonrisa tora mientras lanzaba una kunai hacia el guarda espalda

Los otros guarda espaldas vieron la escena y fueron hacia tora

-maldito hijo de puta- dijo un guarda espaldas-¿quieres morir?

-querido amigo yo no moriré… tu si-dijo mientras lanzaba su cadena hacia el hombre estrangulándolo

Los guarda espaldas sacaron sus pistolas listos para disparar a matar pero tora se cubrió con el cuerpo del hombre al cual estrangulaba

-si se van a sus casas tal vez sobrevivan mas tiempo ¿les parece?-dijo tora cubierto por el cuerpo del hombre

-suéltalo o te volamos los sesos bastardo- dijo uno de los presentes

-esta bien- dijo mientras hizo un pequeño movimiento que le rompió el cuello al sujeto que sostenía

-¡hijo de tu puta madre!- dijo mientras el y los demás guarda espaldas empezaron a disparar

Tora desviaba todas las balas con su cadena y mataba uno por uno de los guarda espaldas con su kunai.

Cuando no hubo a nadie más que matar en la entrada entro en el edificio

Los sub-jefes y el jefe estaban en una gran sala planeando varios golpes y cosas de mafiosos.

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo tora mientras se acercaba a la sala con un maletín en mano

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto el jefe

-solo traje esto para usted- dijo tora lanzando el maletín hacia el jefe

El jefe abrió el maletín y se encontró con la cabeza de uno de sus guarda espaldas

-y el mismo destino tendrá usted y todos los presentes- dijo tora sacando un gancho de carnicero

Tora rápidamente atravesó la traquea de uno de los sub-jefes para después lanzar una kunai a otro y con una de sus cadenas golpea a otro sub-jefe en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo, tora saco su gancho de la traquea del sujeto y lo lanzo a otro sub-jefe que estaba cerca del jefe

-espera déjame vivir y te pagare todo el dinero que quieras- suplico el jefe

-si lo pones así- dijo tora

Minutos más tarde tora salía del edificio con la cabeza del jefe en mano, la cabeza del jefe tenia grabada una sonrisa en el rostro.

-cuando papa te vea se pondrá contento-dijo tora con una sonrisa

Un auto paro cerca de tora, y del salio su padre

-hijo me alegro de que hayas terminado con éxito tu trabajo- dijo contento

-esto es para ti padre-dijo tora entregando la cabeza del jefe a su padre

-¡vaya! Yo sabía que este bastardo merecía sufrir pero nunca creí que fuese tanto- dijo daegon-es un lindo gesto de tu parte hijo-

Atrás de ellos un guarda espalda moribundo tomo una pistola y apunto hacia daegon

-¡muere hijo de puta!-grito el guarda espalda con su última fuerza mientras disparaba

-¡padre cuidado!- dijo tora mientras cubría a su padre y recibía la bala

Tora callo al suelo desangrándose

Horas después…

Tora despertó en el hospital general y vio que su padre estaba hablando con un medico

-SR. Daegon temo decirle que su hijo no se salvara- dijo el medico con expresión triste

-doctor salve a mi hijo pagare lo que sea- dijo en tono casi suplicante daegon

-lo siento mucho pero la bala atravesó una zona cercana a el corazón, se desangro mucho, no le doy mas de una o dos semanas-dijo el medico serio

-OH dios no, todo menos mi hijo, primero su madre y ahora el, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el y no yo?- dijo entre llantos el pobre hombre

Tora estaba serrando sus ojos pero una voz lo despertó

-tora… no te duermas aun- dijo una voz

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto tora

-soy Shi un demonio que vino para darte una nueva oportunidad-dijo el demonio

-¿y como Haras eso?-pregunto de vuelta tora

-te daré inmortalidad, siempre y cuando me dejes usar tu cuerpo- dijo Shi

-es tuyo- dijo tora- cúrame y dame vida eterna-

-trato hecho- dijo Shi para luego entrar en el cuerpo de tora

Tora comenzó a moverse descontroladamente sobre la camilla para luego terminar quieto y sintió que sus heridas sanaban lentamente

Tres días mas tarde…

Daegon, Tora y el medico estaban parados en la entrada al hospital

-en serio SR. Daegon esto es un milagro, cuando su hijo llego no tenia esperanza de salir vivo pero ahora no se como explicar este suceso- dijo el medico

-descuide solo me alegra que mi hijo este vivo y sin ninguna secuela- dijo daegon muy alegre

-bien que tengan un buen día- dijo el medico

Daegon llevo a su hijo a casa

Ya en casa…

-hijo me alegro que estés bien- dijo daegon

Tora no contesto

-hijo ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto daegon

-necesito ir al baño- fue lo único que dijo

-ah pues ve- dijo daegon

Tora fue al baño y se miro en el espejo

-¿Qué te pasa tora?- se pregunto el mismo- ¿Qué paso con tu sonrisa resplandeciente?-

Tora vio un gancho cerca de el (¿Quién deja un gancho de carnicero en el baño?)

-tal vez… necesitas una motivación… necesitas una sonrisa- dijo tora para luego hacer una ``hermosa´´ sonrisa en su rostro

Horas después daegon tocaba la puerta del baño

-¿tora, estas bien hijo?- pregunto daegon

-si, estoy mejor que nunca- dijo tora desde el interior del baño

La puerta se abrió y daegon miro horrorizado el rostro de su hijo.

Tora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hecha con un gancho que aun tenia en manos el joven

-¿te gusta padre? ¿Ya tengo toda tu atención?- pregunto en tono psicópata tora

-hijo… ¿Qué te paso?- dijo con mucho miedo su padre

-¿no te gusta mi nuevo aspecto? Que lastima… go to hell!- dijo tora para después saltar sobre su padre y apuñalarlo incansablemente con el gancho-lo siento padre pero lo hice por una buena causa… por mi diversión-

Y Haci es como se origino el ser llamado tora no Shi. Desde ese día tora hijoki a muerto, ya solo queda tora no Shi

FIN DE HISTORY…

-bien eso explica mucho, pero si tora se hizo esa sonrisa entonces ¿Por qué no esta en su rostro?- pregunto slender

-es sencillo, tora utiliza una forma de ilusión- dijo ilusión-lo que hace que la mitad de su fuerza se oculte junto con su verdadera apariencia, eso significa que solo vieron la mitad de poder del amo tora- dijo ilusión seco y frío

Slender se quedo mudo al escuchar las palabras de ilusión

Mientras tanto

-manténganlo así muchachos- dijo Jeff a sus amigos que sostenían a cold

Cold saco su lengua que se estiro como si fuera la de una rana y aprisiono el cuello de Jeff ahorcándolo

-maldito- dijo Jeff mientras sacaba el cuchillo y con el le corto la lengua a cold

Cold pego un grito tan fuerte que llego a los oídos de su amo

-cold- dijo ilusión mientras se tele transportaba dejando solo a slender

Cuando ilusión llego vio a su creación con la lengua cortada y llorando de dolor

-malditos- grito ilusión para luego ir a socorrer a su sirviente

-¡Ey! Se un poco mas paciente ilusión, cuando mate a tu sirviente sigues tu- dijo Jeff alargando mas su sonrisa

-púdrete en el infierno junto con tus amigos- dijo ilusión invocando una nube de polvo que lo ayudo a escapar junto con su sirviente

-es idea mía o siempre escapa cuando sabe que va a perder- dijo Ben

-escapar es de cobardes por ende ilusión es un maldito cobarde que no sabe perder- dijo masky

Slender apareció entre los chicos

-chicos ya se todo sobre tora no Shi- dijo slender

-pues entonces habla- dijo Jeff con su típica actitud dominante

Slender les dijo todo lo que ilusión le había dicho

-con que tora es un humano controlado por un demonio- dijo hoodie

-¿ese sujeto es poseído o en realidad puede controlar al demonio?- pregunto Ben

-no lo se habrá que conseguir atrapar a un sirviente de tora y sacarle la información- dijo slender

-de eso me ocupo yo- dijo Jeff para después lanzar una leve risa

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: este fue el capitulo 4 mañana el 5

¿Les gusto? Y si no les gusto preparen los tomates, es increíble el origen de tora ¿verdad? Bien hora de las…

Referencias_

En la parte en la que Tora se hace la sonrisa hace referencia a ``el origen de go to sleep´´ y a como obtuvo las cicatrices el guasón de Batman (busquen en Internet).

En lo que dice ``sonrisa resplandeciente´´ lo saque de la canción corazón encantado

El opening de dragón Ball gt (solo esa parte)

Curiosidad_

Go to hell! Significa vete al infierno o sea que insulto al padre antes matarlo

Posdata: ahora necesito a un OC femenino o masculino que sea aliado de Jeff y de sus amigos, por favor manden un review con un OC ¡plis!

Posdata de la posdata: ¿debí haber hecho un creepypastas con el origen de tora? ¿Verdad?

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	5. los sirvientes lunaticos

Notas del autor: bien el capitulo 5, este capitulo es solo para divertirlos un poco por eso agregue algo gracioso y si ven algo serio avisen así me doy cuenta de mis errores ¡disfruten!

Los personajes aquí mencionados son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero tora, alex, Andrés, ilusión y cold son míos (mejor para la próxima lo abrevio un poco)

CAP. 5: los sirvientes lunaticos

Una chica con una sonrisa similar a la de Jeff estaba en las oscuras calles buscando una victima.

-al fin una victima- dijo Nina al ver a un muchacho caminando por la calle-no sabe lo que le espera-

Nina fue directo hacia el joven pero de la oscuridad salía una mujer y un hombre con polera de color verde y rojo

-¿ah?-fue lo único que pronuncio el joven cuando el hombre desconocido lo tomo del cuello alzándolo

-¡vaya tu eres nuestra primera victima esta noche! Estas de suerte-dijo la mujer de la polera verde

-serás un buen esclavo para el amo- dijo el hombre de la polera roja que abrió su boca para exhalar un gas verdoso

El muchacho callo al suelo convulsionando para después quedarse quieto y levantarse

-¡ah! me siento mal, toda mi memoria también la edite ¡ah! quiero saber… todo conocer- fue lo único que dijo el joven cantando

-Haci se habla, mira tienes una victima- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-ve por ella- dijo apuntando a Nina

Nina se preparo para matar al joven (de todas maneras lo iba a matar XD)

El joven ataco rápidamente a Nina pero Nina se defendió muy bien.

-baila con toda tu estupidez, escucha este ritmo cantado para ti- canto el joven

-¿podrías dejar de cantar?-pregunto Nina mientras se defendía de todos los golpes

Los otros dos individuos cantaban

-¿kalinka? ¿Malinka? Suena el acorde- cantaban mientras aplaudían

-¿Qué mierda es esto? Un manicomio ¿o que?- dijo gritando Nina

Nina ya Arta de ``jugar´´ con el joven lo apuñalo en el pecho

-go to sleep my Prince- dijo Nina mientras sacaba su cuchillo del pecho del joven

-¡Ey! Eso no es divertido- dijo la mujer

-aguafiestas- dijo el hombre

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Nina

-nosotros somos sirvientes de tora no Shi- dijo la mujer

-¿tora no Shi?-dijo Nina

-SIP, sus sirvientes favoritos-dijo el hombre

-¿Quién es el?- volvió a preguntar Nina

-pues el es…- fue interrumpido por un pisotón de su acompañante

-tonto, tora nos dijo que no dijéramos nada de el ¿recuerdas?-dijo la mujer

-ah cierto casi meto la pata- dijo entre risas nerviosas el hombre

-¡ya basta de estupideces! o me dicen sus nombres ahora o los mando a dormir- dijo Nina en un gran grito y amenaza

-yo soy matryo- dijo el hombre

-y yo soy oshka- dijo la mujer

-bien, entonces preparasen para dormir eternamente- dijo Nina con su fiel cuchillo listo

-¡OH! ¿Quieres matarnos? Eso nunca va a pasar-dijo matryo

-SIP, nosotros te mostraremos lo que es lo bueno- dijo oshka

Los jóvenes se pusieron espalda contra espalda

-tengo un mensaje que pensé en enviar pero puede que llegue alguien y ¿que pensaran? Las cosas siempre van a ser Haci una demente me volví matryoshka- cantaron al unísono los sirvientes de tora

-¿creen que cantando van a lograr derrotarme?- pregunto Nina irónica

-si, la música tiene su efecto.- dijo matryo

-esta canción es la favorita del señor tora- dijo oshka – aparte, tantos medicamentos te dejan con ganas de cantar hasta quedarte sin aire-

Los jóvenes volvieron a cantar

-una migraña que me hace cantar las horas pasan y sigo sentada igual pero no le cuentes a los demás porque el mundo en un rato un caos se volverá… ¡ah! me siento mal todas mis memorias también las edite ¡ah! quiero saber todo conocer- cantaron al unísono los jóvenes

-bien, la canción esta bien pero ustedes deben morir así que…- Nina fue interrumpida por los jóvenes que la tomaron de los brazos y la obligaron a bailar con ellos

-así que por favor bailamos sin mas ¿kalinka? ¿Malinka? son los acordes, ¿por que yo me siento tan mal? podrías darme un consejo a la ves ¡fuerte y claro 5 2 4! ¿Freud? ¿Keloid? Toca el acorde, todos juntos de ti se reirán baila que ya no importa los demás…

Aplaude mucho pero tan infantil escucha este ritmo cantado para ti, la verdad es que ya no me importada si el calor del mundo a mi me derretida… tu y yo ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous? O tal ves iremos por una aventura si es así marchemos 1 2, 1 2 ¡ah! Escapemos y me fracciono a atrapar todo de mi ¡ah! Con tus manos hazlo tu por mi…- cantaban mientras jalaban a Nina de un lado para el otro

-¡suéltenme ya! ¡Malditos cantantes de quinta!-grito Nina por los tirones que ellos le proporcionaban

Y una vez mas…

Así que escucha un rato te voy a decir ¿kalinka? ¿Malinka? Aprieta tus mejillas, ya no me puedo controlar todo lo que imagine se perderá, pobre niño no llores mas ¿parede? ¿Madere? Sigue aplaudiendo, ya no sigas ¡espera, espera! O solo pronto tú te quedaras… tú y yo ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous? O tal vez vamos por una aventura si es así entonces marchemos solo 1 2, 1 2 (Ray Ray) es una enfermedad (Ray Ray) será mejor cantar (Ray Ray) se que lo entenderás sigo estando loca como una matryoshka (ñeñeñe) por favor bailamos sin mas ¿kalinka? ¿Malinka? Son los acordes, ¿Por qué yo me siento tan mal? Podrías darme un consejo a la vez, ¡fuerte y claro 5 2 4! ¿Freud? ¿Keloid? Toca el acorde, todos juntos de ti se reirán mejor piensa algunas cuantas veces mas- terminaban de cantar los sirvientes (al fin)

Nina cae de rodillas, muy cansada, porque esos sujetos la obligaron a bailar, y bastante.

-ya no puedo mas- dijo Nina muy fatigada

-llorona, solo bailamos un poco-dijo matryo

-¡otra vez! ¡Otra vez!- dijo oshka

-no ya fue suficiente, terminemos con ella y volvamos a casa-dijo matryo

-OH que lastima- dijo oshka

Matryo saco del bolsillo de su polera una pistola

-hasta la vista baby- dijo matryo

De repente una chica salio de la oscuridad y le pego una patada a matryo haciendo que este suelte la pistola

-¡mierda no puede ser!, se supone que el amo tora te mato- dijo oshka

-tora no Shi arruino mi vida es hora de que el karma lo mate- dijo la chica mientras sacaba de un bolso grande una especie de sierra eléctrica -y la mejor forma de llamar su atención es… mandando sus corazones en una caja- dijo en tono psicópata

-para eso tendrás que matarnos querida- dijo matryo

Los jóvenes se escondieron entre las sombras

-sabia que harían eso- dijo mientras lanzaba una especie de bomba de luz hacia las sombras – que se haga la luz- dijo mientras el lugar oscuro se iluminaba mostrando a sus enemigos

-¡mierda!-gritaron los jóvenes para después pegar un salto estilo Ninja hacia una sotea

-al menos le dirán a tora que sigo viva- dijo la chica

-¡Ey! Tu muchacha ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Nina aun fatigada

-eso lo sabrás a su tiempo- dijo la chica

La chica se fue del lugar dejando a una confundida Nina en ese callejón

Horas más tarde Nina ya estaba en la casa de slender.

Nina toco la puerta con las últimas fuerzas que tenia

Jack va a abrir la puerta –Nina que alegría verte preciosa- dijo el chico de la mascara azul, Nina cae a sus brazos muy cansada -¡Nina! ¿Qué te pasa?- los demás escucharon y fueron a ver que pasaba.

Minutos más tarde Nina despertó recostada en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la recién despertada

-te desmayaste en plena entrada- dijo Jeff

-Nina ¿Qué paso que estabas así?- pregunto masky

-me enfrente a unos sujetos que decían ser sirvientes de un tal tora no Shi- dijo Nina

-¡tora ese bastardo! ¿Estaba con ellos o el muy cobarde dejo que sus marionetas pelearan por el?- pregunto Jeff alterado

-Jeff cálmate un poco- dijo slender –en situaciones como estas hay que mantener la calma-

-a la mierda con la calma esto el muy hijo de puta de tora esta atacando a nuestros amigos que tienen nada que ver con esto- dijo Jeff mucho mas alterado

-y también me ayudo una chica extraña- dijo Nina

-¿a si?- dijo Ben

-si, y no se porque pero creo que ese tal tora le hizo algo malo, ella dijo que tora le había arruinado la vida- dijo Nina

-o sea que una chica psicópata lo esta persiguiendo únicamente por que dice que el le arruino la vida- dijo hoodie

-la historia de mi vida- dijo Jeff refiriéndose a jane

-bueno, ahora hay un gran dilema esa chica es nuestra amiga o enemiga- dijo Jack

-el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- dijo slender

-OH… y ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Jeff

(Si esto fuera un anime todos se caerían para atrás)

-tonto- dijeron al unísono los presentes

Los chicos siguieron hablando del tema sin saber que no solo ellos hablaban de ese mismo tema…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN MANICOMIO ABANDONADO

-mi señor tora… ella ha vuelto- dijo matryo

-¡¿Qué?!- grito tora

-si mi señor, nosotros la vimos estaba allí gracias a zalgo logramos escapar- dijo oshka

-no puedo creerlo yo estaba seguro que la mate ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?- se dijo internamente tora –largo de aquí dúo de idiotas, necesito estar solo-

-si mi señor- dijeron los dos sirvientes

-esto ya se puso peligroso será mejor poner el plan en marcha de una vez- dijo tora

Notas del autor: bueno, espero que no me tiren tomates por esto dejen review ¿si?

Creo que es tiempo de…

Referencias_

Cuando matryo se despide de Nina dice la famosa frase del exterminador ``hasta la vista baby´´

Aclaración_

Rendezvous es una palabra francesa que significa reunión o cita en todo caso sonaría así ``una reunión secreta´´

Posdata: depende de ustedes que siga con esta historia, plis review (again)

Posdata de la posdata: mil disculpas por la tardanza es que mi Internet no anda bien por eso actualice tarde ¿OK?

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	6. la pupilo del demonio

Notas del autor: bien el 6 espero les sea de su agrado

Los personajes mencionados son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero los OC son míos

CAP 6: la pupilo del demonio / pau: la Némesis mortal de tora no Shi

Una mujer con mascara blanca caminaba por la calle tratando de olvidar los horribles acontecimientos de su pasado

-Jeff… uno de estos días te encontrare… y te matare-se decía ella misma

-jane the killer es bueno verte niña- se escucho una voz femenina

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto jane

-queti- respondió una mujer vestida igual que el antagonista de esta historia

-¿queti?-dijo una confundida jane

-que te importa- dijo la mujer para después lanzar una risotada

-¡oye! Yo te estoy hablando bien, y si te vas a burlar entonces mejor me voy hasta nunca- dijo enojada la chica de la mascara

-¡espera, no te vayas! Mejor voy al grano.- dijo la mujer- ¿te gustaría volver a ser hermosa?- pregunto

-¿volver a ser hermosa? Eso es imposible, mi rostro no se puede arreglar tan fácilmente- dijo jane

-no creas todo lo que te dicen jane, yo puedo devolverte tu belleza- dijo la mujer acercándose a jane

La mujer agarro a jane de los hombros y una corriente de electricidad recorrió a jane en unos milisegundos.

Jane callo de rodillas y la extraña mujer tomo la mascara y la arranco dejando ver el rostro de jane

-bien hice lo que pude- dijo la mujer con cara de decepción

-¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto jane

-dímelo tu- dijo la mujer sacando un espejo- mírate-

Jane tomo el espejo y al verse en el espejo empezó a llorar… pero de alegría

-mi rostro… es el de antes- dijo jane con mucha alegría

-pude haberlo hecho mas hermoso pero lo deje así- dijo la mujer con cara de decepción total

-gracias ¿como puedo pagártelo?-pregunto jane

-mátalo… mata a Jeff the killer… sin ninguna piedad, tienes que ser mas sádica que el para vencerlo- dijo la mujer para luego irse

Jane se levanto y se volvió a poner la mascara –lo daré una sorpresa a ese idiota- pensó jane

Mientras tanto en un manicomio abandonado

-Mi señor su pupila a regresado de su misión- dijo cold (que consiguió una lengua nueva XD)

-hazla pasar- dijo tora

Cold dejo pasar a la chica

-amo ya regrese- dijo la chica

-no es necesario que me lo digas ya te vi- dijo tora endorsando una sonrisa

-ah cierto- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada por su torpeza- mi señor tora la chica llamada jane ya tiene su rostro arreglado-informo la chica- ¿y ahora que sigue?

-mira Tina, tienes que seguir a jane, de seguro va hacia donde se encuentre Jeff, cuando los dos estén peleando los atacaras por detrás y me traerás la cabeza de Jeff en una caja, luego asegúrate de matar a todos los que tengan algo que ver con Jeff Woods. Oshka te acompañara- dijo tora- que te vaya bien preciosa-

La chica ahora conocida como Tina se sonrojo por el comentario de su amo –ahora mismo mi señor- dijo Tina para luego irse

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Jeff estaba en su recorrido nocturno y escucho un ruido en los arbustos

-¿Quién esta allí?- pregunto Jeff -Sal de ahí antes de que cuente hasta tres- amenazo

-Jeff… mi venganza se cumplida - se escucho una voz femenina

-¿jane eres tu?- pregunto Jeff- se ve que no te rindes tan fácilmente-

-cállate, hoy será el día en que por fin te mate Jeff- dijo jane empuñando su cuchillo

-que tonta y terca eres- dijo Jeff -aunque eso es lo que me divierte-

Dos figuras femeninas estaban observando el lugar

-OH que emoción habrá una pelea ¡pelea, pelea, pelea!- dijo con mucha emoción oshka –yo apoyo a jane ¡jane derrota a ese tonto de la sonrisa! ¡OH me olvide las palmitas de maíz!-

-cállate ¿o quieres que nos atrapen?- dijo enojada Tina -¿Por qué el señor tora te dejo estar en la legión?- pregunto

-sencillo- dijo sonriente oshka –porque soy fabulosa-

-da igual, ahora cállate- dijo Tina

Mientras tanto…

Jeff y jane peleaban como siempre lo habían hecho: un golpe por aquí, un ataque de cuchillo que casi da en el blanco, etc.…

-bien ya estoy cansado de esto- dijo Jeff

Jeff corrió en dirección hacia jane y dio un cuchillazo hacia la mascara de jane la cual se rompió.

Jane dejo ver su nuevo rostro a Jeff

-jane… ¿que te paso en la cara? Te ves… te ves… diferente- dijo Jeff

-¿en serio? ¿Soy hermosa no lo crees?- pregunto jane

-eh… ¿cual es la palabra que busco? ¡Ah cierto!... ¡no!- pase lo que pase Jeff no iba a aceptar decirle linda a su querida enemiga

-eres un idiota Jeff- dijo jane enojada

Jane ataco a Jeff rápidamente rasgando la polera del chico sonriente

-¡Ey! esta era mi polera favorita- dijo Jeff

-deja de lloriquear por tu polera y muérete de una vez- dijo jane atacando una vez mas

Mientras tanto entre los árboles

-¡estoy aburrirá! ¿Cuándo se van a matar entre ellos?- dijo oshka

-no lo se, solo cierra la boca de una vez- dijo Tina

-a la mierda todo esto- dijo oshka mientras saltaba de los árboles e iba hacia los muchachos que aun peleaban

-¡5 2 4!- grito oshka –es hora de su muerte- dijo una oshka muy sonriente

-¿Quién es esta loca?- pregunto Jeff

-¡Ey! Yo no soy una loca… yo soy una arreglada y demente matryoshka- dijo oshka casi al borde de la histeria

-eres una tramposa jane- dijo Jeff –no vale dos contra uno-

-yo no conozco a esta loca- dijo jane

-basta, es hora de mancharme las manos con su sangre- dijo oshka

-OK, a trabajar se a dicho- dijo Jeff

-a bailar se a dicho- dijo con un gran animo oshka

-eres una idiota- dijo Tina apareciendo de entre los árboles

-si lo se, pero no sabes lo que me divierte esto- dijo la lunática

Jeff sin previo aviso ataco a oshka

-¡no sabes que es malo irrumpir en asuntos ajenos!- gritaba Jeff mientras daba varios ataques, que esquivaba de forma algo torpe la chica de polera verde

-se un poco mas amable ¿quieres?- dijo la loca –te mostrare el poder de la locura- dijo mientras que de una patada hizo que Jeff retrocediera

Mientras tanto con las otras chicas

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto jane a Tina

-yo solo cumplo ordenes de mi amo y señor- dijo Tina

-¿amo y señor?- repitió jane

-si, el gran tora no Shi, mi gran maestro, mi amo y señor, mi todo- dijo Tina

-OK, eso solo demuestra que el te gusta ¿verdad?- dijo jane con una mirada picara

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, solo digo eso porque es la verdad, la pura verdad- dijo Tina nervioso y sonrojada –aunque… el es guapo y tiene una personalidad que me atrae y mucho- dijo Tina

-estonces ¿si te gusta?- dijo jane

-¿por que no mejor me dices que relación tienen tu y Jeff?- dijo Tina cambiando de tema –según ilusión y el gran tora, tu podías haber sido una amiga de Jeff si el no hubiera matado a tu familia y casi matarte quemándote viva-

-el y yo somos enemigos hasta la muerte- dijo jane –y ni creas que algo cambiara eso-

-no te confíes todo puede cambiar- dijo Tina mientras sacaba un gancho de su chaqueta- vamos, veamos quien sigue viva mañana-

Mientras tanto en un lugar más… agitado

Jeff aun seguía tratando de matar a oshka

-¿Qué pasa Jeff? ¿Acaso estas cansado?- dijo la lunática

-no y ya cállate loca de los cojones- dijo Jeff muy enojado

-bien muérete- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola – ¡baila!- dijo mientras abría fuego

Jeff prácticamente bailaba para esquivar las balas

-¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere humillarme?- se pregunto Jeff

Mientras tanto con las chicas

Jane recibía ataques de Tina y viceversa

-el gran tora se alegrada cuando mate a Jeff y a sus amigos- dijo Tina

-yo no soy amiga de Jeff- dijo jane

-pero tienes mucho que ver con el, así que te matare de todas formas- dijo Tina mientras lanzaba kunais hacia jane

Jane se aguantaba todos los ataques de Tina.

Hasta que…

Una bomba de humo aterrizo entre las jóvenes

-¿Qué mierda?- dijo jane por la sorpresa

Cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a una muchacha morocha con una especie de Axe Bass (un bajo en forma de hacha) en sus manos.

-¡tu de nuevo!- exclamo Tina –el señor tora me dijo que te mato ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?- pregunto Tina

-eso lo descubrirás a su tiempo- dijo la chica –tora sufrida lo que yo sufrí- dijo la chica mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía en dirección hacia Tina

-¿quieres morir? Pues bien que sea así- dijo Tina mientras lanzaba kunais hacia la chica desconocida

La chica desviaba los kunais con el Axe Bass y luego ataco a la pupila de tora pero sus ataques eran muy fáciles de adivinar

-tonta, terminare lo que empezó mi amo- dijo Tina

-tora debe morir, morirá por lo que me hizo- dijo la chica desconocida mientras volvía a atacar lentamente con su Axe Bass

Jane miraba como las otras dos chicas peleaban

Mientras tanto

Jeff estaba forcejeando con oshka para tomar la pistola

-dame esa pistola- dijo Jeff mientras trataba de quitarle la pistola

-no es mía- dijo oshka en tono infantil

Oshka le pego un rodillazo a Jeff en el lugar donde menos quieres que te den un rodillazo si eres hombre

-¡ah! ¡Perra hija de…!- grito Jeff adolorido

-listo ya es hora de dormir Jeff- dijo oshka apuntando su pistola hacia Jeff

Oshka apretó su gatillo pero ¡sorpresa! La pistola se había quedado sin balas

-¡OH mierda! ¡Maldita porquería!- dijo enojada oshka

-go to sleep- dijo Jeff mientras sacaba su cuchillo y atacaba de nuevo a oshka

-¿nunca te rindes verdad?- dijo oshka esquivando los ataques de Jeff

Oshka le pego una patada en el estomago a Jeff

-bien ya estoy cansado de ti- dijo Jeff mientras lanzaba su cuchillo hacia oshka atravesando el hombro de esta

-¡ah!- grito la chica mientras tomaba su hombro herido

-te lo merecías- dijo Jeff mientras se acercaba a oshka

De repente unas cadenas fueron y ataron a Jeff

-¿acaso no puedes ser mas inútil oshka?- se escucho la voz de ilusión

-señor ilusión ha venido a salvarme- dijo oshka

-no solo son órdenes del amo tora- dijo ilusión –si fuera por mí dejaría que te mataran-

Ilusión hizo un movimiento con la mano e hizo que oshka se tele transportada

-¿Por qué será que ese tonto de tora quiere que sus marionetas vivan?- se pregunto Jeff

-Jeff… aun recuerdo que tu rompiste mi mascara… ahora yo te romperé los huesos- dijo ilusión mientras hacia que las cadenas apretujaran a Jeff

Mientras tanto

-ya estoy Arta de jugar- dijo Tina mientras le daba un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago a la muchacha desconocida

La chica cae de rodillas

-¿Cómo piensas vencer a tora si no puedes vencerme a mi que soy su pupila?- pregunto Tina

-el… debe… morir- dijo la chica

-¡ja! El es inmortal, los inmortales no mueren- dijo Tina

-eso no importa… yo misma lo matare… por todo lo que hizo- dijo débilmente la chica

-ya basta de estupideces- dijo Tina mientras tomaba su kunai lista para matar a la muchacha

Pero un cuchillo perteneciente a cierto chico con mascara blanca intervino entre la kunai y la chica

-¿Qué?- dijo la pupila de tora para luego sentir un empujón muy grande lanzándola hacia atrás

-¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en el bosque del señor slender?- dijo masky

-con que ¿tu eres Tim, alias masky?- pregunto divertida la chica

-si ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto masky

-te lo diré cuando mate a esa zorra- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Tina

-¡KITSASU!- grito Tina para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

-cobarde, al igual que su maestro- dijo la chica

Mientras tanto

Jeff era apretujado por las cadenas que manejaba ilusión

-¡ah!- gritaba Jeff por la horrible presión que ejercían las cadenas

-vas a morir Jeff Woods, nunca tuviste que desafiar al gran tora- dijo ilusión

De la nada ilusión sintió una molestia en su espalda y al buscar en su espalda descubrió esa molestia… una flecha.

Si la flecha había sido lanzara por cierto niño disfrazado de elfo desde lejos

-¡Jeff! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ben

-olvidando de que me están torturando con unas cadenas, estoy bien-dijo Jeff

-enano de pacotilla ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi diversión?- dijo enojado ilusión –mejor jugare un poco contigo luego me encargare de Jeff-

Ilusión ataca a Ben con una especie de katana recortada. Ben solo se defendía con la espada kokiri

-usted se a encontrado con un destino terrible, ¿verdad?- dijo ilusión para luego lanzar una risotada

-cállate, tu serás el del destino terrible- dijo Ben enojado por la frase que le dijo ilusión

Ben empuja a ilusión y lo ataca con la espada cortando un poco de la tela de su ropa

-eso estuvo cerca pero será mejor matarte ahora- dijo ilusión que tomo rápidamente la espada de Ben y la tiro lejos.

-llego tu hora Ben drowned- dijo ilusión tomando del cuello a Ben

Ilusión estaba listo para atravesar a Ben con su katana pero…

-¡ilusión! Vuelve al escondite- se escucho una voz en la mente de ilusión

-pero amo ya casi mato a Jeff y a su amigo- dijo telepáticamente ilusión

-eso no importa solo vuelve- volvió a hablar la voz

-OK amo- dijo ilusión para luego tele transportarse

Las cadenas se cayeron dejando libre a Jeff.

-Ey Ben- dijo Jeff acercándose a Ben que estaba en el suelo –Ben levántate- dijo Jeff

Ben se levantaba lentamente

-mierda, ¡que suerte tengo! por un momento vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos- dijo Ben

-y la volverás a ver si no te das prisa enano- dijo Jeff amenazando

-OK, OK señor malhumorado, y eso que te salve la vida… ¡en dos ocasiones!- dijo Ben

-si, después hablamos- dijo Jeff

Los demás muchachos se acercaban a los chicos

-Jeff que bueno que estés bien- dijo masky

-si que bueno eso significa que yo podré matarte- dijo jane sacando un cuchillo

-ya basta yo que ustedes terminarían con esas tontas peleas- dijo la chica desconocida –si quieren derrotar a tora no Shi tendrán que trabajar juntos-

-a mi nadie me dice que hacer- dijo Jeff -¿Quién eres? ¿Y que quieres?- pregunto

-bien, mi nombre es paulina y yo fui una victima de tora no Shi- dijo la chica ahora conocida como paulina

-y ¿Qué te hizo tora?- pregunto masky

-hace tres años, tora me quito a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano Nick- dijo pau

FLASHBACK_

Pau, Nick y su amigo Mike volvían del colegio listos para disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones

-al fin terminaron las clases- dijo Mike

-sinceramente pensé que nunca terminarían- dijo Nick

-no se quejen ustedes casi repiten de grado- dijo pau

-no importa de todas formas pasamos- dijo Mike –y que yo sepa tu no eras una genial después de todo-

-si lo se pero para el próximo año lograre seguir de pie- dijo pau

-eso mismo dije yo el año pasado y casi repito de año hermanita- dijo Nick

-eso porque lo dijiste vos, tonto- dijo pau

Los muchachos llegaron a sus respectivas casas

Pau y su hermano antes de despedirse de Mike le dicen que…

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te parece si Salimos a divertirnos mañana?- dijo pau

-no lo se- dijo indeciso Mike

-vamos tonto será divertido- dijo Nick

-OK, los vengo a buscar a las cinco nos vemos- dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida

-adiós- dijeron al unísono los hermanos

Los chicos entraron a sus casas y se encontraron con sus padres ya cenando

-pau, Nick ya me temía que no llegaran- dijo el padre de los chicos

-¿saben que paso la noche anterior?- pregunto la madre

-no ¿Qué paso?-preguntaron al unísono los hermanos

-hubo un horrible asesinato- dijo el padre –se encontró a un joven con unos cuchillos clavados en el pecho y con una horrible sonrisa en el rostro-

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué hubiera pasaron si…? No nunca pasaría ¿verdad? Nadie tiene algo en contra de los hermanos ¿o si?

Los chicos cenaron como es debido y después se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente

Ya eran las cinco y los chicos estaban esperando a Mike

-vaya al fin llegaste- dijo Nick

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo pau

-si, si, ya vámonos- dijo Mike

Los chicos se fueron en camino hacia algún lugar interesante

-Ey chicos ya supieron del asesinato que hubo aquí cerca- dijo Mike

-si fue horrible- dijo pau

-¿como es que un asesino vino a parar aquí?- pregunto Nick

-no lo se pero se que podría ser cualquier persona- dijo Mike

-hasta el profesor de matemáticas, dios, ese viejo es un amargado no me extrañaría que haya sido el- dijo en tono de broma Nick

Los muchachos siguieron su camino entre risas pero no se dieron cuenta que el cielo se nublaba y que no estaban solos

Después de un día de mucha diversión los chicos estaban dispuestos a volver a sus casas

-que divertido hay que salir más a menudo- dijo pau

-obvio que vamos a salir mas a menudo ¡estamos en nuestras vacaciones!- dijo Mike

De la oscuridad de un callejón se veía a una sombra acercándose a los chicos

-¡Ey! ¿No sienten que alguien los vigila?- pregunto Mike

-ahora que lo dices, si- dijo Nick

-que extraño- dijo pau –no estaba tan oscuro cuando salimos-

-pobre niños, van a morir jóvenes- se escucho una voz

-¿Quién anda allí?- pregunto Mike

-su futuro amo y señor- se escucho la voz –y si se niegan a aceptar ser mis sirvientes pues… go to hell!-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?- dijo Nick

-yo soy Tora No Shi, por favor no se nieguen a ser mis sirvientes- dijo Tora

-prefiero morir antes que ser sirviente de un lunático- dijo Mike

-la propuesta es aceptable- dijo tora mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente de Mike

-¿Qué mierda?-dijo Mike

-go… to… hell!- dijo Tora para luego clavar una kunai en el estomago de Mike

-¡Mike!- grito pau

-¡ah!, ¡mierda! ¡Mike!- grito Nick al ver a su amigo caer al suelo

-bien ya estas muerto, ahora si eres mi sirviente… tu vida solo era una ilusión- dijo tora –tu eres solo una ilusión-

-maldito- grito Nick mientras atacaba a Tora

Tora esquivo ese golpe

-patético mortal- dijo tora mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza de Nick –duérmete- dijo mientras que un resplandor apareció e hizo caer a Nick de rodillas para luego ir a parar al suelo

-sigues tu linda- dijo Tora mirando a paulina -¿quieres ser mi sirvienta? o ¿tendré que matarte?-

Paulina solo salio corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, corrió tanto que llego a su casa y entro en ella

-¡papa, mama! ¿Dónde están?- gritaba desesperara paulina

Pau vio a su padre sentado de espaldas en la cocina

-papa- dijo paulina para luego ir hacia su padre –papa ¿Por qué no me contestas?- pregunto desesperada paulina mientras tomaba del hombro a su papa.

Su padre cayó de la silla dejando ver al atroz… tenia tres kunais clavadas en su pecho y una sonrisa horripilante en el rostro

-¡papa!-grito horrorizada paulina para luego correr y buscar a su madre

Paulina entro corriendo a la habitación de su madre y vio algo horriblemente atroz…

Su madre estaba acostada con varias kunais en su garganta otras dos clavadas en sus ojos y por ultimo una horrible sonrisa grabada en su rostro

-¡mama!- grito paulina con lágrimas en sus ojos

Paulina corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada pero al abrirla se encontró con Tora

-¡que fea actitud! Huir de mi, eso es muy malo de tu parte linda- dijo Tora endorsando una sonrisa

-¡vete! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por favor vete! No me hagas daño- suplica paulina

-no te preocupes, lo hago por tu bien- dijo Tora –solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos, imaginar que estas con tu familia y todo pasada rápido- dijo tora tomando a paulina del hombro –go to hell- dijo tora mientras clavaba una kunai en el estomago a paulina

Paulina cayó al piso y Tora dudaba si hacerle una sonrisa o no

-que mas da, te dejare así te ves muy bien muerta, no como mis otras victima- dijo tora para luego irse –bye linda hasta nunca-

Lo que tora no sabia, es que pau seguía viva… la kunai no había atravesado ningún órgano importante dejando solo a una mal herirá paulina.

La ambulancia llego y se llevo a paulina lo mas rápido que pudo

Pau despertó en el hospital general.

-¿donde estoy?- pregunto pau

-estas en el hospital- dijo una enfermera –tuviste mucha suerte al sobrevivir podría decir que fue un milagro-

-mi familia ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto paulina

-lo siento tus padres fueron cruelmente asesinados, solo tu hermano sobrevivió pero esta en un coma del cual nunca despertada- dijo un doctor que entraba por la puerta

Paulina recordó todo, su amigo Mike, su madre, su padre y su hermano, todos les fueron arrebatados por ese tal Tora no Shi.

Paulina comenzó a llorar

Tres meses después paulina consiguió el alta

Paulina seguía recordando a su familia y el rostro de quien los borro de la faz de la tierra

Paulina llego a su casa y entro en el lugar donde empezó la masacre se fue a su habitación y encontró en su cama un Axe Bass (a paulina le encantaba la música y mas si la tocaba con su Axe Bass) y lo tomo

-tora… se que estas allí fuera… te encontrare y Hare que sufras lo que yo eh sufrido- dijo paulina

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-eso fue todo- termino de contar pau

-lo lamento- dijo masky posando su mano sobre el hombro de pau

-no tienes porque lamentarlo- dijo pau alejando la mano de masky

Paulina se alejaba de los muchachos

-¡Ey! ¿Te vas así sin mas?- pregunto Ben

-volveré… tora quiere matar a Jeff por lo tanto estaré cerca- dijo pau –cuando el lo mate yo lo matare mientras este distraído-

Pau corrió hacia la oscuridad y desapareció

-esa chica… es muy rara- dijo jane

-al igual que tu plana asquerosa- dijo Jeff

-¡¿que dijiste psicópata de mierda?!- dijo jane furiosa

Jane ataco a Jeff con su cuchillo

-¡ya basta los dos!- grito masky –deberían estar avergonzados se comportan como si fueran niños de jardín de infantes, en estos casos es mejor estar unidos tanto amigos como enemigos. Ahora sabemos que tora quiere matarnos a todos por eso hay que estar juntos en esto, hagan las paces aunque sea solo hasta que podamos derrotar a tora-

Jeff miro a jane a los ojos y viceversa

-bien, pero solo hasta que tora descanse en paz- dijo Jeff

-esta bien, pero cuando esto termine tu cabeza Será mía- dijo jane

Jeff y jane se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de que eran aliados… al menos hasta que Tora sea derrotado

Notas del autor

Eh mejorado un poco ¿verdad?

Bueno estoy feliz porque adivinen que

Referencias_

Cuando ilusión pelea contra Ben le dice una famosa frase que sale en el juego ``majora's mask´´ esa frase sale cuando pierdes o mueres en el juego

Bien bye nos…

Jeff: ¡Ey! espera un momento… ¿por que pones que jane es mi aliada? Yo odio a esa plana asquerosa

Yo: cállate Jeff, soy el autor y por lo tanto escribo lo que se me de la gana

Jeff: al menos déjame despedir este capitulo

Yo: OK pero no hagas destrozos ¿vale?

Jeff: OK, bien este fue el capitulo de hoy dejen review o voy y los mando a dormir

Recuerden GO TO SLEEP

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	7. el apocalipsis es anunciado

Notas del autor: disculpas por tardar es que se me fue la luz en casa

Los personajes aquí mencionados son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero los OC son míos

CAP 7: el Apocalipsis es anunciado

Era de día y las calles estaban desiertas ¿acaso será porque la gente tiene miedo del asesino que estuvo suelto durante todo este tiempo? ¿El asesino que causa todo este miedo es Jeff? ¡No! El asesino que increíblemente causa todo este temor de salir de casa ya sea de día o de noche es Tora. El que graba una sonrisa en el rostro de sus victimas únicamente porque sus victimas no se veían ``bien´´. Pues ese asesino, ese lunático escapado de quien sabe donde tiene un enemigo mortal y ese es nuestro asesino favorito Jeff the killer que ya a declarado guerra contra el.

Jeff, slender y los demás estaban en la mansión planeando una buena táctica de ataque para cuando se encuentren con Tora

-yo pienso que el nunca se separa de sus sirvientes- dijo masky –hay que distraer a sus sirvientes y de alguna forma separarlo de ellos, así estará desprotegido-

-muy buena propuesta masky pero… ¿Cómo demonios hacemos para que esas sanguijuelas se separen de su jefe?- dijo Jack

-fácil… decapitemos a esos lame-botas y abramos paso entre ellos para llegar hasta ese bastardo- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa alargada

-no siempre hay que usar la fuerza bruta- dijo slender –hay que utilizar el cerebro estimado Jeff-

-si como digas pero contéstame esto slendy- dijo Jeff -¿Cómo te sentirías si ese maldito te estuviese torturando a cada rato?- pregunto

-yo ya se lo que se siente ser humillado Jeff, y aun así mantengo la calma porque se que Tora un día de estos se confiara de mas y terminara en lo de zalgo… donde pertenece- dijo slender con una voz que causa escalofríos

-¡Ey Chicos! tal vez quieran ver esto- dijo Ben desde otra habitación

Los demás se fueron hacia donde estaba Ben y vieron la televisión prendida

-no tenemos tiempo para ver la tele enano- dijo Jeff

-créeme te va a interesar… y mucho- dijo Ben

En la tele estaban pasando el noticiero

-aquí estamos en uno de los muchos lugares donde pasan estos horribles asesinatos- dijo el reportero –se encontraron mas cuerpos en esta casa y es mi deber como reportero enseñarles este lugar-

El reportero y el camarógrafo se acercaron al lugar de los hechos

-este lugar huele a muerte y sangre- comento el camarógrafo

-tienes razón, este lugar apesta- dijo el reportero –se dice que los cuerpos siguen adentro siendo examinados por los policías-

Los dos se acercaron y entraron a la casa y al hacerlo se encontraron con el horror…

Los policías que examinaban los cuerpos estaban despellejados y con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro

-¡puta madre!- exclamo el camarógrafo

-¡¿Qué carazos paso aquí?!- exclamo el reportero

-fuera…de…aquí- se escucho débilmente

De la nada salieron de las sombras dos chicos con mascaras blancas y armados con bisturís.

Uno de ellos le clavo el bisturí en el pecho al reportero

-sigue grabando- dijo el mas pequeño de los muchachos enmascarados amenazando al camarógrafo con el bisturí

El más alto de ellos empezó a hacerle una incisión al reportero en la zona de la cara

-tienes una cara hermosa… ¿te importaría prestármela?- pregunto el mas alto

Sin respuesta alguna por parte del reportero el muchacho prosiguió y le arranco la cara

De la oscuridad salio Tora sonriente por lo que hicieron sus sirvientes

-bien hecho otherface- dijo Tora –two faces no dejes que se escape ese camarógrafo, quiero que me grabe- dijo tora

-grábalo- dijo two faces amenazando al camarógrafo

El camarógrafo obedeció y comenzó a grabar a tora

-mortales, yo el gran Tora No Shi les daré una oportunidad de salvarse- dijo tora en tono de querer parecer dios –solo tienen que ser mis sirvientes y les daré la inmortalidad, háganlo o morirán en el Apocalipsis que a de venir- dijo tora

-mi señor ¿ya termino su discurso?- pregunto two faces

-si deshazte de el- dijo tora dando media vuelta

-lo que usted diga- dijo two faces clavando el bisturí en la cien del camarógrafo

La cámara cayo al suelo y otherface la tomo

-el show se acabo- dijo otherface aplastando con sus manos la cámara

La programación siguió hasta el estudio de televisión y los conductores quedaron pasmados por lo que vieron

-bueno... el único consejo que les puedo dar mis estimados tele videntes es que se queden en casa y no salgan por nada del mundo, recen a dios y tengan a mano un arma de cualquier tipo. Nosotros seguideros informando si es que sobrevivimos- termino de hablar el conductor del noticiero –vamos a un corte-

Jeff apago la tele y todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados

-ese bastardo quiere destruir a la humanidad- dijo Jeff

-eso ya era de esperarse- dijo slender –después de todo es descendiente de zalgo-

-señor slender ¿ese sujeto es malo?- pregunto una inocente Sally

-¿malo? Es mucha mas que malo, es un maldito hijo de…- Jeff fue interrumpido por un tentáculo de slender que le tapo la boca

De repente alguien toco la puerta principal

-masky ve a ver quien es- ordeno slender

-si señor slender- dijo masky yendo hacia la puerta

Masky llego a la puerta y la abrió pero no había nadie solo una nota en el suelo

Estimados aliados:

Los estaré esperando en el bosque con información de los sirvientes de tora. Por favor no falten, es importante que vengan

Firma: paulina

Masky llevo la nota a slender.

Cuando slender termino de leer la nota

-vamos, tenemos que ir al bosque- dijo slender mientras reunía a todos y los tele transportaba al bosque

-notas del autor-

Perdón si el capi me quedo corto es que no se me prendió la lamparita

No hay referencias por hoy

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	8. IMPORTANTE

Importante:

Mis queridos lectores tengo graves problemas y solo ustedes pueden ayudarme

Vieron que tora no Shi es el antagonista principal de mi historia bueno el asunto es que…

TORA EXISTE bueno en realidad es un comic (yo juraría que no sabia nada y ahora estoy jodido)

Resulta que cuando yo quería fijarme si habían puesto comentarios busco en Google TORA NO SHI y me encuentro con una imagen de una mujer con el mismo nombre, el comic se llamaba SHI o algo así casi me muero de un infarto todo este tiempo he dicho que tora me pertenece y ahora me encuentro con esto

La única forma de solucionar el problema es dejando que ustedes si exacto ustedes usen a tora no Shi para cualquier historia de cualquier genero (menos yaoi) pero una cosa, por favor usen a tora con su personalidad que ahora mismo describo

TORA ES…

Un chico con varias personalidades XD

Personalidad dominante: en esta personalidad es cuando tora se muestra inteligente, frío y calculador

Personalidad SHI: esta personalidad es cuando el demonio Shi toma el control, hace que tora tenga ojeras (mas o menos como si estuviera toda una noche sin dormir) se muestra tranquilo y confiaro pero con una fuerza brutal capaz de destruir todo a su paso

Personalidad lunática: esta personalidad solo se muestra cuando tora se quita su forma de ilusión y deja ver su sonrisa esto hace que todo el poder de tora se libere causando un caos que ni zalgo podría detener

Apariencia:

Tora seria algo mas o menos como un chico de 18 años con jeans oscuros desgarrado, botas de motero, guantes estilo rock Star, camisa negra y por encima de esta hay un chaleco gris con bolsillos secretos para guardar sus kunais

BIEN ESO FUE TODO Y POR FAVOR CUIDEN A MI OC

TORA: ¡Ey! yo no soy un bebe como para que me dejes a cuidado de alguien ¡maldito baka!

YO: cállate o te elimino de la historia

TORA: no, no, mejor sigue con lo que decías

BYE NOS LEEMOS DESPUES


	9. archivos descubiertos

Notas del autor: este capi tiene sorpresas

Los personajes aquí mencionados son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero los OC me pertenecen (incluso tora)

CAP 8: archivos descubiertos

Los muchachos estaban en lo más profundo del bosque

-¿Dónde estas paulina?- pregunto en un grito masky

Paulina apareció entre los árboles

-que bien que llegaron, esto es muy, muy importante- dijo pau

-pues entonces dilo- dijo Jeff impaciente

Paulina se quito una mochila que llevaba y de ella saco unos archivos

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ben

-son archivos del manicomio municipal- respondió paulina

Volvió a la mochila y saco otros documentos

-¿y esos de donde son?- pregunto slender

-sanatorios mentales- respondió pau

Otra vez volvió a la mochila y saco otros documentos

-déjame adivinar, archivos policiales ¿verdad?- dijo hoodie

-acertaste- dijo pau

-y bien ¿para que trajiste esos archivos?- pregunto Jack

-en estos archivos esta toda la información de algunos de los sirvientes de tora, hasta esta la información de tora aquí- dijo paulina con una sonrisa

-bueno empieza a leer- dijo Jeff

-léelo tu idiota- dijo pau tirando un archivo a Jeff

El archivo dice:

ARCHIVO N# 1.343

PACIENTE: matryo vladiscovich sergevick

EDAD: 16

NACIONALIDAD: Rusia

DIAGNOSTICO: parece de altas concentraciones de energía la cual gasta en cosplays y bailes extravagantes, tiene una obsesión por una canción llamada matryoshka. El paciente confeso que antes trabajaba como payaso Pierrot en un circo pero que lo despidieron por una causa ``injusta´´ no parece injusto que lo despidieran por matar a los niños después del acto…

Tiene una rara relación con una paciente llamara oshka, dice que es su alma gemela y que mataría por ella… eso nos preocupa

FIN DEL ARCHIVO

-vaya, yo bien sabia que eran lunáticos- dijo Nina

-pásenme otro documento- dijo Jack viendo la gran cantidad de documentos sin saber cual leer primero

ARCHIVO N# 2.567

PACIENTE: oshka ruslanivich andrevick

EDAD: 16

NACIONALIDAD: Ucrania

DIAGNOSTICO: tiene demencia incurable, locura extrema y una fuerza que se podría creer que no es humana. La paciente confesa que antes era una bailarina profesional pero que después de un mal entendido termino con sus sueños de grandeza destruidos.

Esta paciente dice que su amor platónico sin dudas es un paciente llamado matryo y que si el la deja o muere ella se mataría… eso nos preocupa

FIN DEL ARCHIVO

-SIP, no hay dudas están locos- dijo paulina

-aquí hay mas información- dijo Ben

ARCHIVO N# 243

RECLUSOS: Alex Santino petrov y Andrés Gustavo petrov

EDADES: 15 los dos

NACIONALIDAD: Italia

EXPEDIENTE PERMANENTE: los hermanos petrov son dos (ex) gemelos italianos. Cometieron grandes crímenes: asalto mayor, asesinato en serie, robo de vehículos, múltiples homicidios y un solo intento fallido de suicidio.

Los hermanos petrov nos confesaron que ellos vinieron a America a cumplir sus más grandes sueños, ser cirujanos profesionales. Al principio les fue bien pero cuando acomodaba su nueva casa un ladrón entro y quiso robarles pero ellos se defendieron muy bien y hasta tuvieron la idea de matar al ladrón. Pero el ladrón saco una pistola y disparo a una garrafa cercana a los hermanos gemelos y los daños se hicieron… Alex termino con la mitad de su rostro quemado y Andrés con miles de fragmentos de la garrafa que exploto incrustados en su rostro. Los dos de alguna forma sobrevivieron y al parecer con daños cerebrales graves que les causo una gran demencia, los doctores ordenan que se los transfirieran a un sanatorio… no hay otro remedio

FIN DE ARCHIVO

-con que esos dos eran gemelos y extranjeros- dijo hoodie

-si y al parecer sufrieron mucho- dijo jane

-aquí hay mas- dijo slender

ARCHIVO N# 1.234

PACIENTE: Tina ``no Shi sabuki

EDAD: 16

NACIONALIDAD: Japón

DIAGNOSTICO: tina sufre de una enfermedad incurable no letal ósea que no corre peligro de muerte pero esta enfermedad desconocida le causada problemas de personalidad en unos años. La paciente solo confeso que cualquiera que se le acerque terminaría muerto, nadie sabe como pero ella logro escapar una vez pero de inmediato fue trasladada de nuevo al sanatorio. No se sabe mucho de ella solo se sabe que su rutina siempre era tratar de suicidarse con las sabanas de la cama o cortándose las venas con los cuchillos (que eran de plástico). Tina tiene la manía de hablar sola y si alguien la ve hablando sola ella solo sonríe y dice que esta hablando con un tal Tora No Shi que increíblemente es otro paciente en este manicomio. Ella se ha vuelto un caso sin remedio y pronto si ella sigue así se tendrá que aplicar los calmantes mas fuertes que tengamos.

FIN DEL ARCHIVO.

-se ve que tina desde hace mucho era la sirviente de tora- dijo masky

-si, la más leal de ese maldito asesino- dijo paulina

-bien este es el ultimo- dijo Nina

ARCHIVO N# 1

PACIENTE: Tora ``no Shi´´ hijoki

EDAD: 16

NACIONALIDAD: Japón

DIAGNOSTICO: Tora es el paciente más demente que alguna vez hallamos tenido, sufre de locura intratable. Paranoia (que al menos con el paso del tiempo fue tratable y curada hasta cierto punto), un raro comportamiento masoquista (se hace daño el mismo y al parecer disfruta de eso). El paciente no colabora específicamente los días viernes y domingo pero el resto de los días deja que le pongan el chaleco de fuerza, los calmantes y pide a gritos que se le practique la terapia de electrochoques y una vez pidió que se le diera un bozal. Tora es muy conocido por su sonrisa que según el (y lo tomamos como una confesión) se la había hecho porque no quería dejar de sonreír y porque no se veía muy bien, el paciente también confiesa que su padre era jefe de una mafia yakuza y que el era un asesino famoso en esa mafia, también dijo que cuando mataba a sus objetivos sentía una descarga eléctrica muy placentera recorrerle su cuerpo, una sensación que le encantaba pero que se sintió mucho mejor cuando se hizo su sonrisa y cuando mato a su ``querido´´ padre. Tora tiene una extraña manía de hablar solo y siempre pone la excusa de que habla con un tal Shi o con una chica llamada Tina que sorprendentemente es otra paciente de este manicomio. No hay opción… Tora hijoki no puede estar con la sociedad, se le practicara terapia de electrochoques mañana por la mañana.

FIN DEL ARCHIVO

Todos se miradon y concordaban que esa informacion servidia mucho para derrotar a tora y evitar que cumpla con su objetivo de destruir a la humanidad

-esto es de mucha, mucha ayuda- dijo jeff alargando su sonrisa -¿Cómo te agradecemos?-

-bueno, podrian dejar que vaya con ustedes y enfrentar a tora- dijo pau

-¿prometes no arruinar el plan?- pregunto slender

-¿me ves cara de jeff?- pregunto pau en tono gracioso

Todos se empezadon a reir menos jeff que estaba muy ofendido

-esta bien, puedes venir- dijo slender

Paulina sonrio recogio todos los archivos y un video-casete callo al suelo

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto jane

-no lo se- dijo paulina recogiendo la cinta que tenia como titulo ``actividad del paciente tora hijoki´´

-es una cinta que al parecer puede servir de mucho- dijo paulina

-bien traela a la mansion alli la veremos- dijo slender mientras reunia a todos y los tele transportaba a la mansion

Notas del autor: ¿les gusto? Porfavor no me tiren tomates a la cara

No encontre referencia alguna ¿y tu black gabriel?

Black gabriel (mi alter-ego): no encontre nada sera mejor que aprevechemos

Yo: tienes razon

Aprovecho para contarles algo

Plis elijan que frace va a salir en el proximo capitulo la frace que elijan (si es de un personaje ya salido) sera dicha y sino es de un personaje ya salido entonces añadide ese personaje

however losing people makes me wonder

the covers behind you begin to shift

you shouldn't have done that

this town is know as the grave site

good things never last

don't be afraid of the dark

just empty black sockets

always watching no eyes

¿a princess? or ¿a psychopath?

he's a liar

spread the word

human, but no quite

you have to go inside

he died

real suffering is not know

i have a new game we can play

he is the rake

go to sleep

he comes

you can feel the sunshine?

Elijan la frace que les guste

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	10. comportamiento extraño

Notas del autor: al fin el capi 9

Los personajes aquí presentes son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero los OC son míos

CAP 9: comportamiento extraño

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la mansión, jane conecto la video-casetera (o como se diga) y pau puso el video-casete

Todos se sentaron a ver el video, el video empezó con un fondo negro y unas letras aparecieron formando una oración

``el paciente tora hijoki es un paciente extraño y tenebroso. Los primeros días se comporto de una manera perturbadora. Las enfermeras y los doctores parecían negarse a atender a tora en ese estado´´

Apareció una imagen de una habitación acolchonada y en esa habitación se podía ver a un muchacho de pelo negro y blanco en un rincón parecía estar riendo ¿pero de que?

Un enfermero entro a la habitación para ponerle anestesia pero tora se levanta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente del enfermero

-¿para que viniste?- pregunta tora

-vengo por ordenes del doctor, quiere que se le ponga anestesia- dijo el enfermero con voz temblorosa

-bueno- tora le quita rápidamente la jeringa al enfermero –creo que tu mereces un descanso… eterno-

Tora le clava la jeringa en la frente al enfermero

La imagen se torno negra y las letras volvían a formarse

``el enfermero se salvo de milagro solo se quedo en coma del cual despertó meses después. El paciente dudo unas 5 semanas en ese estado para después tornarse un poco mas amistoso con los demás pacientes, pero no todo era de color rosa… el paciente se torno muy deprimido´´

Apareció una imagen con tora en un rincón llorando y entre sus manos apretaba algo, una tela tal vez ¿una bufanda? Un doctor entro a la habitación

-paciente ¿le pasa algo?-pregunto muy preocupado el doctor

-no, no pasa nada- dijo tora mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

-¿estaba llorando?- pregunto el doctor

-no- dijo tora –solo recordaba los viejos tiempos-

-OK, cualquier cosa sabe que puede hablar conmigo o con las enfermeras- dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación

Tora vio como el doctor salía y después fue a una parte de la habitación, esa parte era un pequeño rincón con un piso de madera. Tora se agacho y arranco esa madera del piso y del hueco que quedo saco una caja esa caja tenia símbolos kanji que significaban ¿hermano querido?

Tora abrió la caja y dentro de ella había un cuadro de cuatro personas, una familia, dos parecían ser la mama y el papa y los otros eran dos niños, el mayor de ellos parecía tener 8 años, pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color y el menor parecía tener la edad de 4 años, de pelo negro con blanco y de ojos negros como la noche. Era una familia feliz.

Tora comenzó a llorar de nuevo sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cortadas hasta terminar en el cuadro, algo en ese cuadro lo hacia llorar de esa forma.

Las letras volvieron a aparecer

``desde ese día el paciente llevaba una bufanda, nunca nos dijo de donde la saco y la verdad no queremos saber la respuesta. Pasaron meses y tora había cambiaron… para mal´´

La imagen volvió y se podía apreciar a tora golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de una forma muy fuerte sacándose sangre de la frente, parecía disfrutar de lo que hacia. Una enfermera entro en la habitación

-paciente por favor no haga eso se puede lastimar- dijo la enfermera tratando de controlar a tora

-¡golpéame!- grito tora

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la enfermera

-¡golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!- volvió a gritar tora acercándose a la enfermera

La enfermera le dio una cachetada muy fuerte a tora, tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-lo siento yo no quería…- la enfermera fue interrumpida

-no tienes porque disculparte- dijo tora levantándose –me alegraste el día preciosa- dijo tora mientras volvía a su rincón y seguía mirando con una sonrisa perturbadora a la enfermera

Las letras volvieron a aparecer

``desde ese día se sabe que el paciente es Sadomasoquista ya que también disfruta de dañar a la gente. Sin duda el comportamiento de tora hijoki nos preocupa

El video termino

-OK, esto si fue raro- dijo Jeff

-nunca me lo imagine, ese demonio a causado estragos en la mente de tora- dijo slender

-según mi opinión tora tiene graves problemas de personalidad- dijo masky –da pena, mucha pena-

-como va a dar pena ese maldito asesino- dijo pau –el mata indiscriminadamente, y tú te compareces-

-no entiendes, tora solo es manipulado- dijo masky

-pues manipulado o no el debe morir- dijo Jeff

-Jeff… no se si lo notaste pero tora al parecer es inmune al dolor- dijo Ben

-¿inmune al dolor?- pregunto Jeff

-es masoquista ósea aguanta el dolor y lo remplaza con placer- explico Ben

-mierda se nos complica mas y mas- dijo Jeff

Los muchachos siguieron discutiendo por un rato largo sobre el tema

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN MANICOMIO ABANDONADO (un review si lo leyeron con vos de presentador de caricaturas)

-mi señor tora, el espía fantasma nos informo que Jeff y sus amigos estaban en el bosque- dijo matryo

-bien, llama a inu y dile que vaya hacia donde estén ellos y que me los traiga, quiero verlos muertos a todos sin excepciones ¿entendiste?- dijo tora

-yes my lord- dijo matryo mientras se retiraba

-ansío ver como inu juega con Jeffy y los demás- pensó tora

Notas del autor:

Este capi me quedo corto pero les prometo que el siguiente será emocionante plis dejen reviews

Hora de… (Aventura… OK no XD)

REFERENCIAS:

Matryo responde a su amo de la misma forma que responde Sebastian michaels en el anime kuroshitsuji ``yes my lord´´

BIEN ESO ES TODO POR HOY

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	11. inu el perro y dominatriz

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: gracias al cielo tuve tiempo para publicar.

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de sus respectivos creepypastas excepto los OC que son de mi propiedad

CAP 10: inu ``el perro´´ y dominatriz

Los chicos se preparaban para empezar la búsqueda del escondite de tora

-Ey chicos ¿por donde empezamos a buscar?- pregunto Jack

-bien, según el video tora se encontraba en un manicomio, tal vez siga allí- dijo slender

-bien vayamos allá entonces- dijo Jeff con su cuchillo en mano

Los chicos salieron y vieron a un chico en la entrara de la mansión

-Ey ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto hoodie

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto masky

El joven se acerco a ellos dejando ver claramente su vestimenta que era típica vestimenta de un chico BDSM (la del master no la del esclavo)

-y este ¿de donde salio?- pregunto Nina

-Ey idiota, si querías ir a un club para homosexuales te equivocaste de camino- dijo Jeff

El chico no hablaba solo miraba de una forma un tanto perturbadora hasta que empezó a caminar en dirección hacia Jeff

-¿Qué quiere este sujeto?- pregunto Ben mientras desenfundaba la espada kokiri

-para mi que busca problemas- dijo pau

El chico para en seco y miro a Jeff a los ojos

-tu debes morir- dice el chico apuntando con el dedo a Jeff

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Por favor no me hagas reír- dijo Jeff alargando mas su sonrisa

El muchacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció delante de Jeff y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz, Ben al ver eso ataco con su espada a el chico y este toma la espada sin problemas y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago asiendo que vaya a parar al piso.

De repente el muchacho se fue para atrás ahí se pudo notar que en su cuello tenia un collar de buldózer y una cadena estaba atada al collar

-inu ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no jugaras sin mi permiso?- dijo una mujer vestirá como un sadista BDSM

-lo siento dominatriz me había olvidado, este pobre perro merece un castigo- dijo el chico ahora conocido como inu

-claro que te castigare pero ahora tenemos que cumplir con nuestro objetivo- dijo la chica ahora conocida como dominatriz

-¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto jane

-mi nombre es dominatriz y este vulgar perro es inu- dijo mientras tiraba de la cadena y estrangulaba un poco a inu (su vulgar perro)

-bueno ¿que mierda hacen en la entrada de mi mansión?- pregunto slender

-solo vinimos a…- fue interrumpida por su perro

-vinimos a atraerlos- dijo inu

Dominatriz le da un golpe a inu con una Bara –eres un idiota y maleducado, ¿Quién te dijo que podías hablar?- dijo dominatriz enojada

-lo siento ama me olvide, merezco un castigo- dijo inu

-ya después pensare la forma perfecta para castigarte perro vulgar y maleducado- dijo dominatriz –efectivamente venimos a matarlos y a atraerlos a las garras del tigre-

-¿las garras de tigre?- pregunto hoodie

-ósea que caigan el las manos de tora- dijo inu

Dominatriz vuelve a golpear a inu con la Bara –se ve que te gusta que te golpeen ¿verdad perro?- dijo enfadara

-ama hay que proseguir con el plan- dijo inu

-ya lo se no hace falta que me lo digas perro- dijo dominatriz

Dominatriz suelta la cadena –ve y hazlo sufrir inu- ordeno

-si mi ama- dijo mientras atacaba sin piedad a slender

Slender saco sus tentáculos y trato de dañar a inu pero tenia la velocidad de una fiera descontrolada.

Inu saco una especie de garras y rasguño el traje de slender

-maldito animal como te atreves a rasguñar mi traje- dijo furioso slender

Jeff y los demás presenciaban la escena

-ni crean que ustedes se salvaran- dijo dominatriz –tengo mis propios planes para ustedes-

Dominatriz saco un látigo y con el empieza a domesticarlos a los chicos (ósea a golpearlos)

Mientras tanto con el chico perro y slender

-bueno ya basta- dijo slender enojado tomando con su tentáculo a inu y lanzándolo lejos

Inu se cae de pie y voltea a ver a su ama –mi ama, si derroto a este sujeto ¿tendré algún premio? – dijo inu

-pues claro que tendrás una recompensa- dijo ella mientras asfixiaba a hoodie con el látigo –pero date prisa o sino tu castigo será severo-

-si mi ama- dijo inu sacando una vez mas sus garras

Inu ataco a slender con toda su fuerza y le rasguño el lugar donde se supone tiene las mejillas

Mientras tanto

-¿quien es la dominante Jeff?- dijo dominatriz mientras le daba latigazos a Jeff los cuales el trataba de esquivar

-eres una loca, ni creas que me voy a humillar ante ti- dijo Jeff con mucho orgullo

-que desobediente mereces un castigo- dijo dominatriz mientras que con su látigo atrapaba el pie de Jeff y lo hacia caer al suelo

Las chicas se metieron a defender a slender

-Ey tu, chico perro deja a slender ahora- dijo Nina

-suéltalo o sufridas las consecuencias- dijo jane

-veamos, ¿Cuántas son? Son tres. 6 manos que me golpearan- la respiración de inu se agito –con tan solo pensarlo me estremezco- dijo mientras ponía una cara pervertida sonrojada

-y a este ¿Qué bicho le pico?- se pregunto pau

Inu guardo sus garras y corrió hacia las chicas

-bien, si quieres una paliza eso tendrás- dijo jane mientras atacaba a inu

Jane golpeo muy fuerte en la cara a inu y este solo tenia un sonrojo y una sonrisa de tonto

-solo necesitaba eso- dijo inu mientras que de la nada sacaba una cadena y con esa cadena ataba a jane

-Ey idiota déjame ir ahora mismo- ordeno jane

-lo siento este vulgar perro no te puede oír- dijo inu avanzando hacia Nina y pau

-Nina ¿que tal si metemos a este perro en la perrera?- dijo pau

-de acuerdo-dijo Nina mientras afilaba sus dos cuchillos

Mientras tanto

Jack y masky atacaban a dominatriz y hoodie trataba de desatar a Jeff que estaba atado con el látigo

-son unos maleducaros, van a ser domesticados- dijo dominatriz mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en frente de ellos y los golpea a los dos en la cabeza con una Bara de metal

MIENTRAS TANTO

-mi señor, ya se tardaron ¿no lo cree?- dijo ilusión

-si tienes razón- dijo tora mientras se ponía las manos en su cabeza y trataba de conectarse mentalmente a sus sirvientes

En otro lugar

Jeff ya estaba desatado y se había desatado el infierno

-bien, go to sleep-dijo Jeff mientras corría en dirección hacia inu que estaba molestando a Nina y pau

-¿tu también quieres hacerme daño? Ja, quisiera verlo- inu saco sus garras

Jeff ataco a inu y solo logro cortarle un poco de los mechones de pelo que tenía.

Inu le otorgo un golpe en el estomago a Jeff y este le respondió de igual forma solo que inu no le pareció afectar el golpe

-inu, dominatriz- se escucho una voz en la mente de los nombrados –atraigan a Jeff y los demás a nuestro escondite ahora-

-yes my master- dijeron los dos al unísono

Los dos se alejaron de Jeff y los demás y se pusieron espalda con espalda

-si quieren seguir con esta batalla- dijo inu

-tendrán que seguirnos- termino la frase dominatriz

Los dos se echaron a correr

-rápido no hay que dejarlos escapar- dijo masky

Los muchachos siguieron a los dos sirvientes

Después de una larga corrida por el bosque los chicos lograron divisar un enorme edificio en el cual se vio a los sirvientes entrar

-hay que entrar- dijo Jeff

-¿y si es una trampa?- pregunto Ben

-no creo que sea una trampa- respondió Jeff

-Ben podría tener razón- dijo Jack

-me vale madres- dijo Jeff de una forma muy grosera

Jeff entro en el edificio

-creo que no hay otro remedio que seguirlo- dijo Nina

Los muchachos entraron al edificio

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: INTERRUMPO VERDAD

Esto se puso, como decirlo… extraño

Curiosidades: inu significa perro, dominatriz se me ocurrió gracias al anime MM!, BDSM es una comunidad de personas que practican el sadomasoquismo

Todo lo que apareció entre inu y dominatriz se me ocurrió al ver el anime MM!

Dejen review si quieren saber que va a pasar después

BYE NOS LEEMOS DESPUES


	12. bienvenidos al manicomio

Notas del autor: Hola el cap number 11 de este fic (que según ustedes y sus review valió la pena leer)

Los personajes aquí mencionados son de sus respectivos creepypastas pero los OC son míos

CAP 11: bienvenidos al manicomio / bienvenidos a mi mundo

Los muchachos entraron lentamente por la puerta principal de aquel edificio.

-que oscuro que esta este lugar- dijo Nina

-encontré un interruptor- dijo pau mientras encendía las luces

Las luces se encendieron y los chicos pudieron ver que estaban en la recepción de un manicomio.

-lindo lugar viene a ser el escondite de ese pedazo de mierda- dijo Jeff con sarcasmo

De la nada una voz resonó en el manicomio -¡bienvenido jeffy adelante, estas en tu casa!… esta vez no volverás a salir- dijo la voz, la cual Jeff había reconocido

-tora, muéstrate cobarde- dijo Jeff enojado

-paciencia jeffy, pronto tendremos tiempo para jugar- dijo tora

La habitación perdía poco a poco la luz

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- dijo Jack

-es un truco de tora, a lo mejor caímos en una trampa- dijo slender mientras miraba a Jeff, como diciendo ``por culpa tuya´´

-OK, que iba a saber yo que esto era una trampa- dijo Jeff para su defensa

-mejor olvídalo, mala imitación del joker- dijo Ben

-¡que dijiste enano de…!- Jeff fue interrumpido a tiempo

-Jeff, Ben, basta los dos hay que Salir de aquí- dijo masky mientras trataba de abrir la puerta por la que entraron hace rato –mierda no se abre- dijo masky

-¡estamos atrapados sin salida!- dijo hoodie

-debo haber otra salida, abra que buscarla- dijo jane

De la nada se abrieron 3 caminos

-¡OH genial! ¡Lo que faltaba! Hay 3 jodidos caminos y lo más probable es que dos son una trampa- dijo Jack

-tendremos que separarnos y tomar caminos por grupos- dijo slender

-bien que Haci sea- dijo Jeff

Los grupos se dividieron en 3. Grupo 1: Jack. Nina y pau. Grupo 2: slender, masky y hoodie. Grupo 3: Jeff, jane y Ben

-bien, sepárense y quien encuentre la salida avise a los demás grupos ¿OK?- dijo slender

-OK- dijeron al unísono los allí presentes

Los grupos se separaron sin saber que los esperaba

Mientras tanto en una sala lejana a donde estas los muchachos

-mein Führer, llegaron los tontos- dijo ilusión

-perfecto, mándales al comité de bienvenida- dijo tora con una sonrisa alargara

-Wenn mein Führer- dijo ilusión mientras se desvanecía

Mientras tanto con el grupo 1

Jack, Nina y pau caminaban por un pasillo que tenia varias habitaciones la mayoría alcolchonadas

-¡vaya! se ve que no había aunque sea alguien que limpiada estos cuartos- dijo Nina

-ya me imagino el estado en el que Vivian estas personas- dijo Jack

De la nada salieron unas personas de las habitaciones, estas personas tenían trajes militares alemanes haciendo que Jack recuerde los días en el campo de batalla

-ellos son enemigos de tora no Shi, a ellos muchachos- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los soldados

-OH mierda… ¡alemanes!- dijo pau sorprendida –ese hijo de puta tiene alemanes bajo su control-

-ni modo- dijo Nina sin preocupaciones –es hora de mandarlos a dormir- dijo mientras se lanzaba encima de un soldado y lo apuñalaba con su cuchillo

-yo digo lo mismo… al menos podré recordar los viejos tiempos haciendo lo que mas me gustaba hacer en la guerra… ¡matar nazis!- dijo Jack mientras tomaba del cuello a un soldado

-mierda… yo bien sabia que esto era una trampa- dijo pau mientras preparaba su Axe Bass

Mientras tanto con el grupo 2

Slender, masky y hoodie estaban en una sala donde se supone ponen a los pacientes mas peligrosos

-este lugar me da escalofríos- dijo hoodie

-ja, miedoso - dijo masky

-yo no soy un miedoso- dijo hoodie

-cállense escucho algo- dijo slender

De la nada unos sujetos salieron de las habitación, ellos tenían unas camisas de fuerza destrozadas y cinturones que al parecer antes se encargaban de atarlos

-ustedes son de ahora en adelante parte de nuestro manicomio- dijo el que parecía ser el mas loco de los sujetos

-¿a si? Pues vete a la mierda yo no pienso quedarme en este lugar- dijo slender mientras atacaba a los sujetos

-¡Ey Sr. slender, déjenos algunos para nosotros!- dijo hoodie mientras atacaba con su cuchillo

-me tendré que ocupar de sacar la basura- dijo masky mientras atacaba sin mas a un sujeto

Mientras tanto con el grupo 3

Jeff, jane y Ben habían llegado a una habitación extraña

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Jeff

-¡Jeffy! Me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aquí- se escucho la voz de tora

-tora, maldita escoria sal de donde estés- dijo Jeff enojado

-tendrás que encontrarme Jeffy…- se volvió a escuchar su voz

La habitación se lleno de humo –van a morir mein liebers feins- se escucho la voz de ilusión

-vaya, nos volvemos a ver cara de humo- dijo Jeff

-cállate americano idiota, tu me debes una mascara me la vas a pagar- dijo mientras sacaba unas espadas-tonfas

-OK, no me esperaba esto- dijo Ben –prepárate mala imitación de mago misterioso- dijo mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en posición

-bien no conosco a este idiota pero de todas maneras voy a acabar con el- dijo jane

Ilusion ataco a jeff con sus espadas-tonfas velozmente y le hiso un rasguño en la cara, se detubo para poder esquivar el ataque de ben y le dio un golpe en el estomago, cuando se dio vuelta resivio un rodillaso en la parte mas vulnerable del cuerpo si eres hombre y recibe un golpe directo en la cara.

-ahg malditos… matryo, oshka, matenlos- dijo ilusion

De las sombras salieron los nombrados –a la orden sr. Ilusion- dijeron los dos jovenes

Los dos muchachos atacadon sin previo aviso a jane y ben

-mientras estos tontos se encargan de derrotar a tus amigos, yo me encargare de borrarte esa sonrisa- dijo ilusion mientras invocaba unas cadenas que atacadon a jeff con la mision de atravesarlo.

Jeff esquiva las cadenas y las iba rompiendo con su cuchillo. –vamos ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?- dijo jeff confiado

-no sabes lo que te espera mein lieber feind- dijo ilusion mientras se camuflaba entre las sombras

Mientras tanto

Jack, nina y pau se encontraban luchando contra los supuestos soldados alemanes

-¿Cómo llegaron estos alemanes a este lugar?- pregunto jack mientras le daba un puñetazo a un soldado

-no son nazis, son locos que se creen nazis- respondio pau mientras cortaba en dos a un soldado

-como sea hay que exterminarlos- dijo nina mientras que apuñalaba a otro soldado

Los soldados se retidadon hacia las sombras

-no huyan cobardes- dijo jack

De pronto una puerta se abrio indicando a los muchachos que podian seguir con su camino

-bien, creo que hay que seguir- dijo pau

-ok- dijeron al unisono nina y jack

Los chicos se fueron por la puerta

Mientras tanto

Slender, masky y hoodie estaban tratando de defenderse de los ataques de los lunaticos

-morid señor sin cara- dijo un loco

-tu y tus amigos moriran en las manos de tora no shi- dijo otro loco

-vayanse a la mierda- dijo hoodie mientras apuñalaba a un loco

-fuera de mi vista lunaticos de mierda- dijo slender mientras atravesaba a 3 locos con sus tentaculos

-basta dejenme en paz- dijo masky mientras mutilaba con su cuchillo a un lunatico

-retirada chicos- dijo el mas loco del grupo

Los lunaticos se fueron dejando solos a slender, masky y hoodie

-se fueron- dijo masky aliviado mientras tomaba unas cuantas de sus pildoras

-cobardes- dijo hoodie

Una puerta se abrio dando a saber que podian continuar con su camino

-hay que seguir- dijo slender

-si señor slender- dijeron masky y hoodie

Los 3 siguieron con su camino

Mientras tanto

Jeff, jane y ben seguian luchando contra los 2 sirvientes cantantes

-¿kalinka? ¿malinka? Sigue el acorde- canto matryo

-mi corazon esta destrozado algun loco lo tuvo que hacer- canto oshka

-no te preocupes por tu corazon de todas maneras te lo arrancare- dijo jane

-esta..bien…sigamos… asi que baila mas, mas…- canto oshka

-¿kalinka? ¿malinka? Sigue el acorde- matryo

-todos juntos de ti se reiran, baila ya no importa lo demas- canto oshka

-ey jeff, para mi que estos son los sujetos de los que nos conto nina- dijo ben

-asi, bueno… hay que romperles los dientes asi dejadan de cantar- dijo jeff mientras atacaba sin éxito a matryo

-¿Qué no entienden que no pueden con nosotros?- dijo matryo

-ustedes no podran vencer el poder de la cancion- dijo oshka mientras le daba un golpe directo en la cara a jeff

-maldita loca, voy a coserte la boca- dijo jeff enojado

Jeff ataca una ves mas a oshka pero esta se mueve rapidamente y le otorga una patada en la espalda. Jeff adolorido por el golpe resive sorpresivamente un golpe por parte de matryo

-espera jeff te ayudare- dijo ben atacando a matryo dandole un puñetazo en la nariz alejandolo de jeff

-¿quieres morir enano de jardin?- pregunto matryo –pues… que haci sea- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y empezaba a disparar a ben

Ben esquivaba los disparos lo mas rapido que podia, jane corre en direccion a matryo y le da una patada en la mano haciendo que suelte la pistola

-¡matryo acabalos¡- grito oshka

-es facil decirlo pero complicado hacerlo- dijo matryo

-¿sabes que? me aburri, vamonos- dijo oshka

-ok- dijo matryo mientras le daba un cabesazo a jane alejandola

-bye- dijeron al unisono los dos sirvientes mientras se camuflaban en las sombras

Se abrio una puerta en la pared de la habitacion dejando ver otro pasillo

-tenemos que seguir- dijo jeff

-¿estas seguro? Tal vez hay otro camino- dijo ben

Una figura femenina aparecio en la puerta –venid por mi- dijo la mujer

La chica corrio huyendo por la puerta

-hay que seguirla- dijo jane

-no debemos perderla, vamos- dijo jeff

Los muchachos siguieron a la chica

Mientras tanto

-mein fuhrer jeff y sus amigos derrotadon al comité de bienvenida- dijo ilusion

-no importa, al menos vendran hacia el verdadero peligro- dijo tora

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto intrigado ilusion

-yo- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro –bien sabes cuanta es la locura que me invade, la cual es capaz de hacerme mas fuerte-

Ilusion temblaba de miedo, para el ver sonreir de esa forma a su am significaba que algo malo va a suceder

-estare esperandolos, manda a los demas sirvientes a que jueguen un rato con ellos- dijo tora mientras tomaba una copa de su muy preciado sake

-a la orden mein fuhrer- dijo ilusion mientras desaparecia

Notas del autor: al fin termine este capi

Black gabriel: te quedo ok

Gabriel: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a black gabriel?

Black gabriel: calla baka

Aclaraciones: mein liebers feins quiere decir mis quedidos enemigos y lo mismpo con mein lieber feind

Mein fuhrer significa mi lider (osea que les di una pista de que ilusion es aleman lo demas tendran que adivinarlo)

Entre parentecis: yo y black gabriel ademos un fic de vocaloid, ¡el primer fic-show de vocaloid! En donde podran preguntar y dar desafios a sus vocaloids preferidos, tambien podran pedir que invitemos a mas vocaloids eso y muchos mas en el fic-show ``the vocaloids show´´ conducido por gabriel y black gabriel

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	13. cap especial: es solo una ilusion

Notas del autor: bien, este capi no tiene nada que ver con la historia en si pero solo lo hice para matar el ocio mientras termino el proximo capi. Disfruten del creepypasta

Los personajes aquí en este capi son mios

CAP ESPECIAL: ES SOLO UNA ILUSION (para matar el ocio)

un creepypasta hecho 100% por mi

eran las 2:00 am y no podia dormir, mi insomnio me estaba atormentando desde hace tres noches que no dormia y la verdad me estaba matando para aunque sea conciliar el sueño durante una hora, ya que tenia pesadillas recurrentes apenas cerraba los ojos. mi departamento estaba silencioso y eso que tengo un vecino fiestero y hoy era viernes aun asi estaba todo en silencio, el viento golpeaba mi ventana haciendo imposible que concilie el sueño.  
sentí algo pesado en mi pecho, algo que enserio hacia que me faltara el aire. senti pasos en el pasillo que ahi fuera de mi departamento, cuando pude levantarme fui hasta el pasillo y vi que al final de este se encontraba una figura masculina, me quede alli observando hasta que esa figura se fue corriendo. tuve la necesidad de seguirlo y lo hice lo pude seguir hasta la puerta principal del edificio donde vivo, lo vi con mas claridad con la poca luz que habia de la calle, era un hombre que tenia mascara blanca y pelo largo negro y con puntas rojas con una vestimenta negra con una insignia que parecia una carita con una sonrisa alargara  
-hasta aqui llegaste- dijo con una voz seca el extraño  
-¿quien eres?- pregunte yo  
-no soy nada, soy solo una ilusion- dijo el extraño sujeto  
-no estoy para bromas friki de mierda- dije yo enfadado  
-no es una broma... es serio- dijo mientras sacaba una especie de cobinacion de tonfa policial y machete  
-ey, espera un poco ¿que vas a hacer?- pregunte yo un poco asustado  
-te recomiendo que te quedes quieto- dijo mientras se me acercaba -así sera rápido y sin dolor-  
-!alejate de mi¡- grite mientras corría y entraba al edificio  
-no lo hagas difícil- escuche en mi mente  
corri por las escaleras y por el pasillo y al fin entre en mi departamento, cerre la puerta y me meti a mi habitacion.  
escuche pasos venir del pasillo, el estaba cerca, pero tan de repente como escuche los pasos se escucharon gritos desgarradores y risas malévolas, me arme de valor y sali de mi habitacion fui a la cocina tome un cuchillo y sali del departamento solo para encontrarme con algo grotesco y horripilante: mis vecinos... todos muertos, mutilados y con una horrible sonrisa psicótica gravada en sus caras. yo retrocedi por el panico y al darme vuelta vi de nuevo al sujeto enmascarado.  
-yo te dije que te queradas quieto- dijo ese sujeto con su arma ensangrentada en mano  
-hijo de puta, ¿por que? ¿por que haces esto?- pregunte yo desesperado  
-porque... me gusta- dijo mientras se me acercaba  
-¿que eres? necesito saberlo- dije yo desesperado  
-yo soy solo una ilusion... soy ilusion- dijo mientras posaba su arma en mi cuello y todo se volvio oscuridad para mi...

EXTRAÍDO DE UN DIARIO LOCAL

masacre en el edificio majestic: se encontradon varios cadaveres en el famoso edificio, todos ellos con ina horrible sonrisa en sus rostros. la policia investiga el suceso desde hace dias y lo unico que encontro fue una carta que tal vez haya sido escrita por el autor del crimen, la carta decia haci:

``nadie en esta vida a sabido bien lo que es una ilusion y lo que no lo es, yo lo se... soy el unico que sabe lo que es y no es verdad. y aprovecho eso para hacer lo que quiera, e aprendido que la vida humana es solo una ilusion lo que importa es lo que pasa despues de la muerte, por eso no vale la pena vivir en una vida imaginaria... ya que todo solo es una ilusion´´

cerca de la carta se encontro una mascara blanca manchada de sangre junto con una espada-tonfa de las fuerzas alemanas tambien cubierta de sangre, se inician nuevas investigaciones para hayar al culpable de este atroz crimen

eso fue todo espero les haya gustado. comenten plis

BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	14. 2da ronda:el camino hacia la oscuridad

Notas del autor: perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, por tardar tanto. Es que se rompió mi monitor, bueno el capitulo 12 (creo… me olvide)

Chapter 12: segunda ronda; el camino hacia la oscuridad

Los grupos seguían los caminos que les tocaron y se encontraron con diferentes salas

Grupo 1: Jack, Nina y pau se encontraban en una sala oscura y en un rincón había un cadáver de un joven muchacho, al parecer le arrancaron los ojos y le amputaron la pierna, en serio era repugnante.

De la nada humo blanco entro por la puerta

-vaya, vaya, los tres tontos se atreven a venir aquí- se escucho una voz entre el humo

El humo se metamorfoseo a una figura humana, era ilusión

-¿otra vez tú?- pregunto Jack

-SIP, y voy a cumplir con mi deber- dijo mientras sacaba de la manga de su traje (a propósito el traje de ilusión se asemeja a una gabardina negra) una daga –morirán aquí y ahora- dijo mientras corría hacia el cadáver del muchacho en el rincón y le clavaba la daga en el pecho. Y de este salio humo llenando el pecho del cadáver.

En las cuencas vacías del cadáver aparecieron puntos rojos y este mismo empezó a levitar en el aire

-luzius mátalos- dijo ilusión evaporándose

Luzius sonrío y uniendo sus manos creo una especie de hacha con las sombras

-¿Qué mierda?- dijeron al unísono los tres muchachos

Mientras tanto…

Grupo 2: slendy, masky y hoodie se vieron atrapados en la nueva sala, oscura y tétrica.

-Se ve que no pagan la luz- dijo hoodie en tono de broma

De pronto un cuchillo salio de la nada rozando la cabeza de hoodie y quedando clavado en la pared

-casi le doy- se escucho una voz

-esa voz la conozco- se dijo a si mismo masky -¿eres tu? ¿Smiley face?- pregunto masky

-masky, viejo compañero ¿Cuántos años pasaron? 3 o 6 calculo- dijo un muchacho de pelo azabache y mascara naranja que forma una sonrisa

-Masky, ¿conoces a este tipo?- pregunto hoodie

-si, el era un compañero del instituto- respondió masky

-en serio lamento esto masky pero me temo que debo matarte a ti y a tus amigos- dijo smiley face

-¿Por qué ayudas a ese pobre diablo?- pregunto masky

-el me prometió que me devolvería a mi amada Elizabeth- dijo smiley face

-entiéndelo, ella murió, el no te la puede devolver así como así- dijo masky tratando de poner en razón a smiley

-no, yo se que si puede el lo juro por su vida que volvería a ver a mi Elizabeth- dijo smiley mientras sacaba su cuchillo –en serio lo siento masky-

Smile ataco sin piedad a masky con el cuchillo

Slender y hoodie trataron de ayudar a masky pero…

-no tan rápido- dijo cierto muchacho de mascara blanca y acento italiano

Andrés salio de la nada y le dio un codazo a hoodie y con su bisturí desgarro el traje de slender

-no puedo permitirles avanzar- dijo el italiano desfigurado

-¿tu de nuevo bastardo come pizza?- dijo slender enojado

-je je, no saben lo que les espera- dijo endorsando una sonrisa

Mientras tanto…

Grupo 3: Jeff, jane y Ben siguieron a la mujer hasta una sala cercana a la de electroshock

-bien llegaron al lugar donde serán enterrados- dijo una mujer mientras encendía una lámpara dejando ver su apariencia.

Era una mujer de color, con una polera roja similar a la de Jeff, pelo azabache y sostenía un hacha tipo leñador.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto jane

-soy shouna michels- dijo la mujer

-déjame adivinar… eres una sirviente de tora- dijo Ben

-¡no! Yo no soy sirviente de esa basura- dijo shouna –ahora o me ayudan a encontrar a mi compañera o los matos-

-¿tu compañera?- pregunto Ben

-si mi compañera, ella y yo íbamos a entrenar al bosque pero ese arlequín y sus lame botas nos atraparon y nos encerraron aquí- dijo la chica

-¿y por que deberíamos ayudarte, morena?- dijo Jeff

-porque yo tengo una llave que encontré, que abre todas las puertas- dijo shouna

Los tres jóvenes pensaron un momento

-esta bien te ayudaremos- dijo jane

-gracias- dijo agradecida

/

En otra parte se desataba una batalla feroz

El monstruo que ilusión creo atacaba ferozmente con su afilada hacha de sombras a los tres jóvenes

-nunca podrán derrotar al gran tora- dijo luzius mientras levitaba y les lanzaba dagas que creo con las sombras

-¿acaso todos los locos que hay aquí dicen solo estupideces?- pregunto pau

-ni idea- respondió Nina

Luzius poso sus ``no ojos´´ en Jack y río frenéticamente

-patéticos, tal y como lo dijo tora- decía mientras reía

-cállate maldito engendro- dijo Jack mientras daba un salto para atrapar a luzius

-casi, pero no puedes tocar lo que no esta a tu alcance- dijo mientras reía como un psicópata

-tiene razón, no podemos alcanzarlo- dijo Nina

Pau miro para todos lados y vio una cuerda y una especie de antorcha y se le ocurrió una idea

-Jack ¿tienes un encendedor?- pregunto pau

-si ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto Jack

-dámelo- ordeno

-OK- Jack le dio el encendedor

Pau tomo el encendedor y corrió hasta la cuerda y el tomo, también tomo la antorcha y la prendió, ato la cuerda y se acerco a luzius

-puedes hacer lo que sea pero no podrás hacerme daño, patética mortal- dijo luzius

-jodete marica- dijo pau mientras lanzaba la cuerda y esta se enredo en el cuello de luzius

Luzius luchaba para obtener un poco de aire y de no ser tirado al suelo pero pau dio un tiron y luzius callo al suelo, pau tira la antorcha cerca de luzius y este se debilito por falta de sombras

-ahora o nunca- dijo Nina mientras se lanzaba encima de luzius y le clavaba su cuchillo en la garganta varias veces

Luzius se fue deshaciendo dejando ver una llave la cual Nina tomo.

-Ey chicos encontré una llave- dijo Nina mostrando la llave

-¡vaya! Al fin algo de suerte- dijo Jack

En el lugar donde murió luzius apareció una puerta

-vamos, tenemos que seguir- dijo pau

-si- dijeron los otros dos

/

En otro lugar masky seguía peleando con smile face

-por favor Tim no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que parece- dijo en un tono suplicante el chico de mascara naranja.

-ya cállate quieres hacerme el favor- dijo Tim mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cara a smile face quedando este un poco mareado.

Slender y hoodie trataban de matar a Andrés. Hoodie con su cuchillo y slender con sus tentáculos.

Slender ataco al italiano apretujándolo con su tentáculo y hoodie fue a apuñalarlo con el cuchillo, pero el chico de mascara blanca hizo un movimiento rápido y hoodie termino cortando un tentáculo a slender, este por el dolor soltó a Andrés el cual aprovecho para darle una patada a hoodie y esconderse entre las sombras.

Volviendo con masky y smile face

Los dos jóvenes de la mascara, forcejeaban con las manos y los cuchillos.

Los dos estaban cara a cara listos para matarse entre si, estaban empatados en cuanto a golpes se refieren pero…

-smile, cambio de planes tráelo aquí con vida- se escucho la voz de tora en la mente de smile

-si señor- respondió mentalmente smile mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a masky

Masky retrocedió por el golpe y smile lo toma de la camisa y lo tira al suelo, ya estando en el suelo smile le piso la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

Smile cargando a masky desaparece entre las sombras.

-¡masky!- gritaron slender y hoodie

Andrés salio de la nada y golpeo en el estomago a hoodie y le dio un cabezazo dejándolo inconciente también a el, y se lo llevo cargando.

-malditos bastardos- maldijo slender muy furioso –muestren la cara- no recibió respuesta

Una puerta se abrió mostrando un camino iluminado, slender sin más cruzo esa puerta.

/

-tora-sama, los jóvenes rebeldes se acercan a esta sala ¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto tina a su maestro.

-déjalos pasar tina-Chan— dijo tora -ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan—dijo endorsando una sonrisa

Aparecieron smiley face y Andrés cargando a los proxies

-ya llegamos señor tora- dijeron los dos enmascarados

-bien, aten a esos tontos y abran las puertas- dijo tora

La puerta principal que conducía hacia la habitación donde estaba tora y sus sirvientes se abrió.

/

Jeff, jane, Ben y shouna llegaron a una puerta a la cual shouna abrió con su llave. Cuando cruzaron se encontraron en un gran salón.

Ellos se encontraron con Nina, Jack, pau, Ben y slender.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Jeff a pau y los demás

-yo solo cruce esa puerta- dijo pau apuntando a una puerta que segundos después desapareció

-slender, ¿Qué paso con masky y hoodie?- pregunto Ben

-fueron secuestrados por los lacayos de ese desquiciado- respondió

-bienvenidos a la sala de tratamientos de fobias, en esta sala se trata las diferentes fobias que sufren los pacientes. Por favor mantener distancias de las puertas gracias por su atención- se escucho una voz por el parlante

-avancemos- dijo Jeff empuñando su cuchillo

Los allí presentes asintieron y siguieron por ese corredor lleno de cuartos sellados

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: OK, batalla épica en el próximo capi.

Nota: shouna michels existe realmente, en este momento espera a que se cumpla su sentencia de muerte en una ciudad X en el país X.

¿Reviews? O… ¿tomates?

BYE NOS LEEMOS DESPUES ^_^


	15. batalla en la sala de fobias

Notas del autor: otro capi para ustedes y con una batalla épica N#1 mas datos de las fobias XD

Chapter 13: batalla en la sala de fobias

Jeff y los demás estaban caminando por ese salón tratando de evitar que la curiosidad les haga mirar por las puertas que tenían una ventanilla para ver al paciente en su interior.

-Ey Jeff, ¿y si tora se oculta en una esas habitaciones?- pregunto Ben

-estoy de acuerdo con el enano- dijo shouna –a lo mejor miyuki esta en una de esas habitaciones-

-¿miyuki?- dijo Jeff en forma de pregunta

-mi compañera, tonto sin cerebro- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a una puerta

-ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso- dijo jane

-ya lo se- dijo shouna mientras trataba de leer el cartel de la puerta –xirofobia- pudo leer

Shouna al acercarse a ver se horrorizo y retrocedió haciendo que sus compañeros se preocuparan

-¿que paso?- dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a la misma puerta y al ver por la ventanilla pudo divisar a un sujeto que tenia insertado quirúrgicamente varias navajas a través de su cuerpo (xirofobia: miedo a las navajas, muchas personas que sufren de xirofobia aseguran que su miedo hacia las navajas es por el temor de que estas les corte alguna parte de su cuerpo).

En serio eso era muy cruel, matar a alguien utilizando su propia fobia… un momento, el sujeto aun se movía. Peor aun eso es crueldad nivel demoníaca.

-maldito bastardo, esto es enfermizo- dijo Jack para luego volver con su grupo.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto Jeff

-algo muy típico de bastardas enfermos de la cabeza- dijo Jack

-OK, hay que registrar las demás habitaciones- dijo Jeff

-háganlo ustedes yo y shouna ya vimos suficiente- dijo Jack

-como quieras- dijo Jeff mientras se iba a registrar otra habitación

Jeff empezó a registrar una habitación que tenia escrito eisoptrofobia

En esta habitación había un hombre en posición fetal y alrededor de el habían varios espejos que lo reflejaban a el y se podía escuchar que podía murmurar ``dejen de verme, por favor… sáquenme de aquí´´ (eisoptrofobia: miedo a los espejos, las personas que tienen esta fobia también están vinculadas a la autofobia ósea tienen miedo de si mismos pero en el caso de la eisoptrofobia el individuo en cuestión tiene miedo de su propia apariencia y por eso no se atreve a verse en los espejos)

-¡vaya! y luego dicen que yo soy el loco- dijo Jeff mientras retrocedía y se iba a revisar otra habitación.

Pau y Nina se acercaron a una habitación que decía optofobia.

En esta habitación había una mujer que no tenía parpados y sus ojos estaban rojos, muy rojos. Y esta al parecer parecía nerviosa y asustada porque se movía de un lado para otro y no gritaba talvez porque le habían cortado las cuerdas vocales o ella misma se había destrozado las cuerdas vocales (optofobia: miedo a abrir los ojos, esta fobia podría ser mas común en ex soldados o gente que tuvo una experiencia muy traumática como para que subconscientemente se convenciera de que si no vuelve a abrir los ojos no vera las horribles cosas que pasan)

-chillona, Jeff no tiene parpados y no esta tan histérico- dijo Nina

-¿tu crees? No durmió en noches y para mi que esta totalmente paranoico- dijo un muy metiche Ben que pasaba por ahí

-nadie te esta preguntando Ben- dijo Nina

-OK, no me voy a quedar donde no me quieren- dijo Ben mientras revisaba una habitación que decía autofobia, en esta sala había solo un hombre y un espejo, el hombre se miraba en el espejo y parecía llorar (autofobia: miedo a si mismo, los autofobicos tienen miedo de que algún día ellos hagan algo muy horrible, en teoría tienen miedo de lo que son capaces de hacer)

-OK… este lugar es perturbador- dijo Ben mientras retrocedía

De repente se escucho una puerta abrirse y se vieron las siluetas de unas personas

-bien, ya llegaron- dijo una voz suave

-amo ¿Cómo deben morir? ¿Rápida o lentamente?- pregunto una voz ronca

-lentamente… que sufran- dijo la voz suave

-OK amo- dijo la voz ronca

Resultaron ser ilusión y la bestia cold

Jeff y los demás ya estaban listos para atacar a los dos.

Cold ataco salvajemente a los chicos mientras que ilusión se quedo de espectador

Jeff con su afilado cuchillo trato de atacar a cold pero la bestia lo aparto con sus alas, eyeless Jack lo ataco también con un golpe sorpresivo pero la bestia enojada lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro contra la pared, Nina jane y pau fueron un poco mas inteligentes al utilizar la táctica de distraer y atacar, Nina distrajo al monstruo de piel fría mientras que jane lo atacaba por la espalda y pau que estaba lista para dar el ultimo golpe pero la bestia fue muy rápida y tomo a paulina por los pelos.

–cold te matara- dijo cold mientras de sus manos salían unas garras muy afiladas, pau cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero los tentáculos de Slender la salvaron ya que estos detuvieron la mano de cold.

-pau, atácalo rápido- dijo Slender

Pau clavo su cuchillo en la pierna de cold y este la soltó por el dolor.

Shouna lo ataco por la espalda cortándole con su hacha un ala, la bestia pego un grito de dolor y la alejo con un golpe de su ala restante

-cold esta furioso- dijo cold

Ben ataco al monstruo con su espada pero este la tomo justo antes de atravesarlo y la rompió con sus propias manos, Ben al ver esto se alejo un poco e hizo aparecer entre sus manos su arco y flecha, Ben le tiro un flechazo a cold pero esta solo atino a su otra ala. El monstruo harto de el corrió con mucha velocidad y lo tomo del cuello tumbándolo contra la pared.

Cold apretaba más el cuello de Ben con la intención de matar al pequeño elfo lentamente.

Jeff se levanto y vio que cold estaba estrangulando a Ben así que fue corriendo hacia el monstruo y lo tiro al suelo y ya en el piso le dio varios golpes en la cara a la bestia, pero la bestia de cold lo tomo también del cuello a el y lo alzo estrangulándolo.

Jeff perdía el aire poco a poco se acercaba el fin pero…

Cold soltó de sorpresa a Jeff y este vio que cold caía al suelo y enseguida supo porque cayó, le habían clavado una kunai en la nuca.

Una chica de pelo marrón oscuro, polera negra y pantalones azules cortos y una mochila pero lo que mas llamaba la atención son sus ojos: uno amarillo y el otro rosa

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Jeff mientra se sobaba el cuello

-soy miyuki, y tirate al piso ahora- dijo sacando una pistola de la mochila y apuntándola hacia Jeff

Jeff se tiro al piso como dijo miyuki y esta dispara a cold que al parecer una kunai en la nuca no lo mato pero una bala en la cabeza si…

Ilusión admiraba la escena, sus enemigos vivos pero su sirviente muerto… ¡perfecto! ¡¿Que mas podría faltar?!

Ilusión se tele transporto lejos de allí

-y el cobarde se escapa- dijo Slender

-gracias al cielo estas bien miyuki- dijo shouna abrazando a la mencionada

-lo mismo digo shou- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga

-ejem… tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender- dijo Jeff

-tu no me mandas sonrisitas- dijo shouna

-como me llamaste morena- dijo Jeff enojado

-no se peleen, con un carajo, ¿no pueden mantenerse tranquilos por unos segundos al menos?- dijo Slender

Jeff y shouna se dieron la espalda

-pfff...… y bien, ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto miyuki

-no lo se, no hay un camino o una puerta que nos lleve a alguna salida- dijo Jeff

-yo conozco una puerta que nos llevaría a una posible salida- dijo miyuki

-en serio- dijeron todos al unísono – ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?

-no me lo habían preguntado- dijo miyuki con una sonrisa.

-bien, guíanos- dijo Jack

Miyuki saco una pistola y disparo a una pared la cual se derrumbo mostrando una puerta

-los antiguos manicomios tenían varias entradas secretas, yo lo se porque tengo experiencia- dijo miyuki

-bien, yo me encargo de la puerta- dijo shouna mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo

Shouna abrió la puerta con la llave y se podía notar que al otro lado solo había una habitación grande como para una reunión.

-entremos- dijeron las dos jóvenes

Los muchachos entraron a la habitación sin saber bien que los espera…

Notas del autor:

Bien hasta acá el capi… y el fic

Naaaaaaaaaa mentira XD

Quiero agradecerles por seguir mi fic en serio les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus review, tanto usuarios como anónimos muchísimas gracias

Black-Gabriel: awwwwwwwwwww GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Yo: CONCHATUMARE cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas cuando estoy escribiendo las gracias para mis sexys lectores

Black-Gabriel: OK, no te enojes

Yo: voy a seguir con el fic hasta el final

Dejen review y tóquenme el follow y favorite

BYE BYE BEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
